Chocolate and Red Velvet
by LexysK23
Summary: "You can't fall for me. I'll just end up hurting you." Emma just grabbed Paige's hand and kissed her. She pulled away. "Hurt me then." Requested by HellInBoots Completed.
1. Mix

_**Mix**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,700  
Chapters: 1/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: This is the establishing chapter, after this, they will be longer. I didn't want to give everything away. Anyways, my first Pemma story, enjoy. (Two stories in less than four hours, yay.) Requested by HellInBoots. Hope you like it. It'll get better, I promise.**

 **Update: July 10, 2015**

* * *

 _Mix: Combining Two Parts to Make One_

Paige Knight, the new kid in the roster. She had just been moved up on the roster, and had been chosen to dethrone AJ Lee. She was the NXT Divas Champion, as well as the Divas Champion. The only person who hold a champion from the main roster as well as the developmental territory at the same time. She was making history. But she couldn't help but feel like people resented her for it. Here were other divas who had been aiming for the Divas Championship longer than she was, and she just came in and won it on her first day. If that didn't signal for jealousy or resentment, what did?

She was okay with it. It's not like she was in the business to make friends, she was in it to follow her dream. But deep down, she knew she wanted to have friends, to have someone to share the moment with.

"Hey, Casper," someone said from behind her. Paige turned and came to face with two of the three members of the Shield. She grinned at them. Dean Ambrose pulled her in for a hug, in which Paige laughed. She shook her head.

"Look at us, champions. You should be in the Shield with us. We already know you have what it takes, and you do like black."

Paige smiled. "Nope. I want to deal with this on my own. You know, get myself over with my own talent. But thanks for the offer, maybe in the future," Paige told him, as she moved away and nodded her _hey_ to Seth.

"Whatever, just remember the offer still stands. Listen, we are going to have out with Brie and Nikki, do you want to come with?"

Paige thought about it for a second. She smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I need to make friends in the main roster too. How about Summer? Is she and Roman coming?"

Dean shook his head, scrunching up his nose. "No, Princess and the Prince are going to have a quiet night out that won't be so quiet."

Paige laughed. She nodded, She grabbed her title and started to head away. She told her friends she would meet them at catering. Seth and Dean nodded, pushing each other as they walked away.

Paige shook her head as she headed to the locker room. She took her jacket off and looked through her bag, when someone tapped her shoulder. Paige frowned as she turned, seeing Cameron and her best friend Eva Marie.

Paige sighed, knowing that it was going to happen soon or later.

"What makes you think you can come here and take what _isn't_ yours?" Cameron sneered, glaring at the young newcomer.

Paige rolled her eyes. "And _who_ does it belong to?"

"Not you."

"Who? C'mon, I _really_ want to know. Tell me who deserves it?"

"Nattie, Brie, Nikki, Naomi, Alicia, _me_ ," Cameron said, as Eva Marie just gave her a look. Paige started to laugh, really laugh.

"Why aren't they here?" Someone asked, from behind them. They all looked over and saw Emma standing there, her hands at her hips, a glare on her face.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eva decided to but instead. "They don't have to be here. I mean, we know what they were thinking, we _are_ their friends."

Paige bit the inside of her mouth, as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Emma smirked. "Is that why they were _so_ happy when Paige won the title? Is that why, when she passed the curtains, they all ran to congratulate her? I did, but does that mean I don't think she deserved it? Hell, AJ was glad it was her and not _you two_."

Cameron let out a frustrated shriek and stormed away. Eva Marie shot both woman a glare and just followed Cameron.

The second the door slammed shut, Paige just broke out in laughter. Emma smiled, watching her best friend laugh.

"That was so _fucking_ awesome!"

"I'm the only one who gets to treat you like crap," Emma said, sitting down next to Paige's bag.

Paige shook her head as she grabbed her things. Emma just watched her.

"I'm glad you won," Emma whispered, grabbing the title and looking at it. She ran her finger across Paige's name.

"Yeah? Sure you aren't jealous?" Paige joked, grinning.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No, it just means I get to beat _you_ for _this_."

"Yeah, cause we haven't had title matches, ever."

"It won't be like NXT. Cause this time, I'll be the one taking the title."

Paige raised her eyebrow, looking at Emma. "How are things with William?"

William McNamee, a former NXT superstar, and Emma's boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months, although not many people knew. Emma had barely announced it to the public. Paige had been the only person who knew. And, although she didn't like the idea of William and Emma dating, she didn't say anything. He made her best friend happy, so that would have to make her step back and let it take its course. But if he did anything to break Emma's heart, Paige was going to break his arms, and legs, and everything.

"It's great. I really like him, you know?"

Paige gave Emma a tight smile. All her friends were dating, they were happy with a significant other, all except her.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. I have to shower, I'm going to meet up with Dean and Seth for dinner. Want to come? Nikki and Brie are coming, and I _so_ don't want to deal with it."

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, I'll go."

Paige grinned and left to shower. Emma just got her phone out and started to text William.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Try it!"

"No!"

"It's not going to kill you."

"I don't like it."

"Who doesn't like chocolate cake?"

"Me."

"You are so weird."

Paige stuck her tongue at Emma, who flicked her off.

Nikki and Brie laughed as the bickering friends. Seth looked over at Dean, giving him a look. Dean nodded, subtly.

"I'll eat that, if you eat mine?"

"That's what she said," Dean said, covering it with a cough. Seth laughed, while the females glared at him. "Sorry."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. "So?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. " _No_."

"And why not?"

"I don't like it," Emma muttered, poking her chocolate cake with her fork.

"What?"

"I don't like it!"

Paige smirked, smugly, and started to eat her red velvet cake.

"So," Seth said, clapping his hands together. "Now that we got _that_ out of the way, how do you girls feel with your new champion?"

Nikki shrugged. "It sucks that we aren't champion. But we're happy for you Paige, really."

Brie nodded. "We've seen what you did in NXT, and we know that maybe, you'll help us try to change to divas division, you too Emma. Your matches, both of them, for the NXT Championship, they were great. And we want to have that, in the Main Roster," Brie continued, nodding.

"So you don't think I _don't_ deserve it?"

"Yeah, we don't. You worked hard to get to where you are. And we think it'll be fun, to, you know, beat you for it."

Paige and Emma started to laugh, causing the other four to stare at them. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you'll have to get in line. Emma called dibs first," Paige said, Emma nodding next to. The twins rolled their eyes.

They all ate their dinner in silence. The night was coming to an end, the best friends decided to leave, leaving the two couples alone.

"They seem really close," Nikki commented, seeing their friendship first hand.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. They have been best friends the second Emma's foot touched the Performance Center."

"But they seem _really_ close," Brie said, putting emphasis in her words.

Seth and Dean exchanged looks. Dean sighed. "You noticed it too?"

The twin nodded. "Are they?"

Seth shook his head. "No. Emma as a boyfriend, and I think Paige has a date or something."

Dean nodded. "She has a date tomorrow. I just hope it ends well."

"Ends well?" Nikki asked, frowning.

"Paige, she, uh, she hasn't had the best luck with relationships. She had one, a few years back, from what she told me. He ended up cheating on her. So after that, she kind of locked up her feeling. She has gotten in serious relationships, but when she starts getting feelings, she runs out. Other times, her date runs away," Dean answered, nodding his head.

Seth looked at the spot the British and Australian were sitting. "They are really close. And sometimes, I feel like there is something there, but Paige is too scared to say anything, and Emma would never cheat on William."

"Is William a good guy?"

"He's good. He makes Emma happy, so there is that."

"They could take over the world if they wanted to. Seth and I could take over the world if we wanted to."

Nikki and Brie laughed. They soon changed the subject, as they started to head out as well.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

The Smackdown taping had been done and over with. Paige was getting ready for a date, while Emma helped her pick something to wear.

"You think this will work?" Paige asked, as she held up the shirt.

Emma nodded. "Looks good. You will tell me how it goes, right?"

Paige smirked. "Of course." She took her shirt off and switched it. "You're going home tonight, right?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Will is here, visiting a friend or something. I'm going to surprise him."

Paige smiled. "That seems like fun. A good surprise, or a sexy one."

"We'll see."

Paige looked at the time, her eyes widening. "I have to go. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow, okay?"

Emma nodded, watching her best friend rush to her date. She hoped it would end well, she was tired of seeing Paige sad. She hoped her best friend ended up in a relationship like she was.

* * *

 **So what should it be, Nikki/Seth and Brie/Dean or the other way around? I left it open because I couldn't decide. So it you want to help, go ahead. This story will be updated every other day.**

 **Next chapter, the story takes off.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 12, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Separate**


	2. Separate

_**Separate**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 2,169  
Chapters: 2/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go, next chapter. I was writing this as I watched Star Wars. I've never seen any movie in my life, so I decided to see what the hype is about. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Hope more of you gusy end up sticking around. There was more for Nikki/Seth and Brie/Dean, so that is the pairing. Dean and Seth will have big rolls in this story. Majoy Ambraige and Semma friendships. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 12, 2015**

* * *

 _Separate: Taking Parts from a Whole_

Paige looked at her watch. She was waiting. She let out a long sigh, as she ordered for another drink. She was not dealing with this, not anymore. She grabbed her drink and downed it quickly. She grabbed her phone and jacket. She paid for what she drank and called Dean.

" _How was your date?_ " he asked as soon as he answered.

"Fun. We are going to meet up tomorrow," Paige deadpanned. She headed out the door into the cool air. She leaned against the wall, as Dean laughed. "Can you pick me up?"

Dean sobered up. " _Why? What happened?_ "

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

" _Where are you?_ " He hung up after Paige gave him the directions. Paige just leaned against the wall, scaring at the street. She wondered why her date decided not to show. Was she surrounded by an energy that kept people from dating her? What was bad about her that people wanted to stay away? Maybe it was because she was scared to fall for someone, scared that if she did, they would just leave. That was _why_ she ended relationship when she would feel something. She took a deep breath, wishing she had more to drink.

She heard a honk and looked up. She smiled softly when she saw that it was Dean. He gave her sympathetic smile, knowing that her date stood her up. He was the one she called when it happened. He knew the drill, he would pick her up, drive her home or whatever hotel she was staying at the moment, and walk her to her room. Sometimes, if she was feeling too bad, he'd stay in her room and sleep with her (literally sleep, not the _other_ sleep. Just the thought of it grossed them out. They were too much like siblings to be anything more).

"Can you stay the night?" Paige asked, looking at him, a small frown on her face. Dean, feeling bad, nodded.

"Yeah, just let me call Brie and tell her I won't be back."

Paige's eyes widened. "You know what, it's okay. Just forget it, okay?"

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Paige, it's okay. I'm going to stay with you. Brie will understand. She knows how our friendship works."

The tips of Paige's lips curled upward a little. She looked down. "Thank you."

Dean shrugged. "No problem."

Paige grinned.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma knocked on the door. She placed her finger on the peephole, wanting to surprise her boyfriend. She heard footsteps and the locked being unlocked. The doorknob started to turn, and Emma jumped into William's arms the second the door opened. She pulled him in for a quick kiss.

William smiled and kissed her back. He pulled her into the room and closed the door. "I've missed you," Emma whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too. It's so great to have you in my arms again. It's where you belong," he told her, as he led her to his bed. Emma sat down and watched as he turned the television on. Emma grabbed her phone and saw that she had no messages. "Expecting something?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Paige went on a date today. I'm waiting for her to tell me how it went, but she hasn't messaged me."

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

Emma looked at her boyfriend, not sure what he was talking about. "What?"

"Paige, she doesn't really like me. She only deal with me because of you."

"Th-that's not true."

"Ask her, cause I know it is."

Emma sighed. She just leaned against the mattress, when she received a message. She grabbed it and saw that it was from her best friend.

 _Stood up. Don't want to talk. I'll call you tomorrow._

Emma sighed, as she rubbed her face. She hated when that happened. She hated when the guys stood Paige up, because they would make her feel bad, even if Paige didn't show it.

"He never showed up," Emma muttered.

William, who was changing, looked back to Emma. "Do you want to stay with her? Stick around?"

"Yes please. We can go home Thursday morning. I just want to make sure she is going to be okay."

William nodded. "Of course. She may not like me, but she's still your best friend, she means something."

Emma reached over and pulled him onto the bed, pulling him in for a kiss.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"So what's going to happen?" Dean asked, who was lying down next to Paige on the bed. He had called Brie earlier.

"Hey, when are you coming back? _" Brie asked from her hotel room. Dean looked up to see the restroom light still on and he could hear the shower on. He could hear the smile on Brie's face._

" _I'm not. Paige's date stood her up, and she doesn't want to stay alone. So I'm going to sleep over, is that okay?"_

"Of course _," Brie responded without hesitation._

" _Thanks Brie. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
_

"I know you will. Goodnight, take care of her. And I love you Dean. _"_

" _I love you too," Dean whispered, before hanging up. He placed his phone on the nightstand and prepared the bed for their night. The door soon opened and Paige walked out. Dean gave her a small smile and patted the side of the bed for her._

"I'm done," Paige whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"Done?"

Paige let out a sigh. "This is the sixth I've been stood up. And I don't think I can deal with more. So I'm done, with guys, with dating, with love. It's not worth it, not anymore."

"Paige—"

"Goodnight Dean." She turned over, her back to him. He sighed, wishing he could change the idea.

He was just like her, but different. He was never stood up, but he didn't believe in love. He didn't believe in finding someone who could light up his world. He didn't believe in having a happy ending. He'd just have one-night stands. He'd just hook up. But then he met Brie. Seth had been dating Nikki but then. And he had become friends with the two. But after a while, something changed. And Brie became enough for him. She became his rock when things became crazy.

He decided to try again when it was morning, and the hurt had softened a little. He was going to try again.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"She's done," Dean said, as he sat down in a booth with his friends. Seth, Nikki, Brie, Roman, Summer, and Emma were all there. Paige was gone when Dean woke up the next morning. He called and texted her, but she didn't respond. He checked her Twitter, Instagram, but there was nothing there that told him where she was.

"She doesn't need a guy," Nikki said, frowning. Paige was still twenty-one, she still had a lot of time to fid someone to settle down with. In a way, she didn't see what the bad thing was.

"It's not that. It's just, all of it has become too much for her. How would you feel if you were hurt, if you were scared?" Dean asked the older Bella. Nikki sighed and looked away, kind of getting it.

"Let me talk to her," Emma offered, looking at her friends.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, before nodding. "Hopefully you can get through to her."

Emma nodded. She really hoped so. She looked at her phone, to see what time it was. She assumed that Paige should be back at her hotel room. She told her friends that she was going to check on Paige.

She headed to her hotel room, and knocked on the door. She placed her ear against the door, as she tried to listen for movement. She moved back when she did. She knocked on the door again. "Pai! Open up, I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until you do!"

She grinned when she heard the door unlock. She just strolled inside, and sat down on the bed. "You were supposed to call me this morning."

Paige started to shove things into her bag, getting ready to go to the airport to head home. She wasn't looking at Emma.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It slipped my mind," she said, gritting her teeth together.

"Why is this bothering you so much? It never did before, why now Paige?"

The Brit glared at Emma. "Because I'm _tired_. Why should I feel like this? Why should I have to deal with this?"

Emma sighed, not knowing what to say. She looked up at her best friend. "Talk to me. What's going on Paige."

The twenty-one year old sighed and sat down on the bed. "I-I've been stood up six times. And each time makes me feel like I'm not worth being loved. Each time hurts worse than the last. And I'm just taking a break. I'm not going to date, or try to find someone."

"So you aren't giving up?"

"No. I was just too hurt last night. But I'm just taking a break. I'm just going to deal with my shit first, before I do anything."

Emma nodded, understanding. She decided to change the subject. "Will told me something last night, and I want you to give me an honest answer."

Paige frowned and looked a Emma, wondering what she wanted to know.

"He told me that you didn't like him, that's not true right? I mean, you don't hate him or anything, right?"

Paige took in a deep breath before answering. She didn't say anything. How would she tell her best friend that she didn't like her boyfriend? Paige looked at the ground.

"Paige, do you like him?"

"I-I don't think he's good enough for you," Paige whispered, not looking at her best friend.

"What?" Emma asked, a bit of anger in her voice. "What do you mean he's not good enough for me?"

"I mean that. You can do so much better. He's going to hurt you Emma. I don't think you should be with him."

"What do you know?"

"You asked! You wanted me to be honest! I'm being honest!"

Emma stood up, feeling defensive. "So what Paige? What?"

Paige ran her hand through her hair. She could feel herself get tensed up. "You shouldn't be with him. He's going to hurt you in the end Emma! You shouldn't be with someone who will hurt you!"

"What like you?"

"No, Emma."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Paige shouted, not wanting to fight with Emma. She had never had a argument with her.

"How? To be alone like you? To be worthless? Is that how you protect me? To make me _like you_?"

Paige looked at her, not believing she said. Her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed her bags. She used her arm to wipe her tears. She looked at Emma.

"Paige," she whispered, seeing the hurt look on her face. She knew she had gone too far, and regretting. "I'm—"

"No, my worthless self doesn't deserve your apologize," Paige snapped, her voice filled with hurt. She took a step back. "Enjoy your relationship with William."

She then stormed out. Emma sighed, and rubbed her face, not believing what she had just said.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma headed to her hotel room, tears in her eyes. She opened her door and walked inside. "Paige and I had a fight," she told William, who she assumed was there. She looked over to the bed they shared, and froze. "Wi-William."

William looked at her, his eyes wide. He was naked, on the bed. There was a woman, who was also naked. He pushed the woman away and covered himself. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with my _boyfriend_ , because I had a fight with Paige over you. And this is what I come home to? This is the boyfriend I defended?"

William sat up. "Emma, please, listen!"

The Australian shook her head. "No. Look, I might have lost my best friend because of you. You can go to hell William. We're over!" She just turned and stormed off.

 **Chocolate and Red**

Emma knocked on the door. Her tears blurred her eyesight. The door opened, and she was able to let go and cry. She was wrapped into a hug and pulled into the hotel room.

"What happened?" Seth asked, while Nikki went to get her some water.

"P-Paige, we had a fight. Will, h-he cheated on me," Emma choked out, her tears streaming down her face. Seth didn't respond, he just held her as she cried.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be here. You'll fix things up with Paige, I promise," Seth told her. Emma just sighed, smiling at Nikki who handed her the water.

She hoped she would be able to fix things with Paige. She really needed her best friend with her.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Paige and Emma will make up, and they'll get revenge on William. Hope you guys liked this chapter. And review and I will see you guys in two days. Until then nerds. –LK**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 14, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Beat**


	3. Beat

_**Beat**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 2,055  
Chapters: 3/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go, chapter 3. So Raw, Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha debuted. That's great. I love that Becky and Paige are back together. Now what's going to happen at Battleground, Team Paige vs. Team Nikki/Bella vs. Team Naomi? I kind of like that Naomi is still in it. That she wasn't kicked out. Hope Creatives don't destroy the Divas Division, cause they did a good job on Raw. We can pray.**

 **Update: July 14, 2015**

* * *

 _Beat: To Come Out On Top_

Emma woke up, after she had cried herself to sleep. She felt tired, maybe even more tired than when she fell asleep. She felt that it had all been a dream, a nightmare. That she never had her argument with Paige, and that her boyfriend had never cheated on her. She opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her muscles. She reached over and grabbed her phone, seeing that she had _15 missed calls_ from William, and none from Paige. She could feel hear heart break, for two different reasons.

She heard a door open, and looked over. Nikki was leaving bedroom she was sharing with Seth. She gave Nikki a small smile, before looking at her phone. She wished Paige had called her, or messaged her. She wished Paige wasn't angry at her, but she deserved it. She had really hurt her with what she said. She could still remember the heartbroken look on Paige's face when she told her she was worthless. She had known about the insecurities, and she had used it against her best friend. What kind of friend did that? A shitty one.

And to make things worse, Paige had been right the entire time. She was right about William. And she had hurt the one person she could count on, defending the person who was going to hurt her in the end.

"How are you?" Nikki asked, her voice a little louder than a whisper. She moved to sit down next to the blond Australian.

Emma sighed loudly, running her hands over her face. She didn't respond. She didn't know how she felt. So Nikki decided to tell her what she was wondering. "Brie texted me. She said that Dean is with Paige. They are at Paige's place, if you want to go and talk to her. Seth and I will go with you if you want."

Emma looked over at the older Bella twins. "You will?"

Nikki smiled. "Yes. That is what friends are for, right?"

A small smile appeared on Emma's face, as she looked at her friend. "Thank you."

Nikki said nothing. She just stood up to go and wake her boyfriend up. Emma watched her go. She had to go talk to Paige, she had to get her best friend back.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

" _How? To be alone like you? To be worthless? Is that how you protect me? To make me_ like you _?"_

There was a lot of anger in that. When she had said that. Emma had set it, to hurt her. She had said it out of spite. And Paige didn't know if that was made it hurt worse.

Paige looked up when Dean entered the room. She gave him a small weak smile. She had gone to her apartment in Orlando. She had received a phone call from Dean, wanting to talk to her. She was still hurt from what Emma said. She was mad, and really hurt. She ignored Dean's phone call.

But she didn't expect him to have a copy of her apartment keys. Emma had one, and Paige had Emma's. And it seemed like Dean had a copy of Paige's keys, and Seth had one of Emma's.

"How are you doing champ?" he asked, as he sat down next to her.

Paige shrugged. She looked at the key in her hand. She looked up at Dean. "I was my fault."

"Paige—"

"I-I was being a bitch. I shouldn't have said anything," Paige whispered, rubbing her face.

"Do you want to talk to Emma?"

Paige looked up, her eyes wide. She shook her head. "No. I-I'm not ready."

Dean gave her a look. "Well, she's here. She wants to talk to you."

Dean stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and Paige saw Emma, standing there. Dean smiled at the blond, and let her walk inside.

"Hey," Emma whispered, looking at her hands.

Paige didn't respond. She just stared at the Australian. The way Emma seemed defeated. Paige wondered what caused that. She watched Emma look up, and their eyes connected. Emma's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as she tried to hold back her sob.

"I'm sorry Paige, I-I didn't mean it. I-I didn't mean it at all. I was wrong, I shouldn't have said it. I was just mad, and it came out. And I'm a horrible person for saying that. Please, I'm so sorry."

Paige stood up and wrapped her arms around Emma. The blond cried into Paige's neck. Paige started to stoke her head, as she whispered into her ear. "It's okay. I mean, I'm still mad, and hurt that you would say that, but you're my best friend. And nothing you say will change that."

"I thought I lost you," Emma choked out.

Paige smiled softly. "You'll never lose me. _Ever_. We're in life together."

Emma pulled back and smiled. "Bubble?"

Paige laughed, nodding. "Trouble." Both women went to sit back on the bed. "Look, I wasn't trying to make you anything like me, make you stop dating. I just wanted you to be happy. To be protected, and I didn't think William was going to protect you. And it's my job, as your best friend to make sure that he's a good guy. But if you really like him, and you think he'll be good for you, I can give him a chance."

Emma tried to swallow the lump on her throat. She looked over to Paige. If it had been the day before, if William had never cheated, Emma would have been on the moon. But he did, and what Paige was saying didn't matter any more. Well, it did, because it meant that Paige was willing to do anything to keep Emma happy, and that made her heart swell. Paige looked at Emma.

"So, yeah? I'll give him another chance?"

Emma shook her head. "He, uh, you were right. He thought I was going to spend the day with you, to get you through your _I hate dating, guys are dicks_ moment, that he invited someone to the hotel."

Paige's eyes widened. "No, Emma, I—"

"He cheated on me. You were right, he was going to hurt me. You had every right to not trust him." Emma half expected Paige to just up and shout _I told you so_. But the Aussie knew that Paige was not that type of person. And if anything, the Brit was pissed that she had been right.

And it was true. Paige had wished she was wrong. Bit she wasn't. And now, Emma was sitting next to her, heartbroken. Paige looked over, to see Emma trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Move in with me. Look, he's an asshole and all. So stay here, until you decide you are ready to be on your own."

Emma looked over and smiled. "I don't know what where I would be without you," Emma whispered.

Paige smirked. "You'd be out on the streets."

Emma smiled softly. She moved to lay back on the bed. Paige just leaned back against the headboard.

"How are we going to get revenge?" Paige said, as she looked down at Emma.

The Aussie looked up at her best friend, wondering about what she was saying. She frowned.

"He can't just hurt you and get away with it. We need to teach him that he can't go and hurt the people I care about. I say we make sure he doesn't have any kids."

Emma's eyes widened. "I don't want you to go to prison!"

Paige laughed. "Okay, we'll do something else. But we have to get him for this. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."

Emma smiled softly. Paige was very protective of her friends. And that was what made her a great friend. Emma knew that she could believe in Paige, not matter what.

Emma just curled up closer to the younger woman. Her adrenaline running out, her body feeling tired. She just closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Dean looked at the door, and back to his brothers and friends. "I don't hear any screaming, do you guys think it's okay?"

Brie shrugged. "It's either, one, Paige killed Emma. Two, Paige and Emma are acting like adults and talking it out. Or three, Paige is acting like a child and ignoring Emma. What do you guy think?"

"One."

"Three."

"Three."

"One."

"Three."

Brie's eyes widened at the responses. "Wow, no one things Emma and Paige talked it out?" No one responded.

"What about you? What do you think happened?" Summer asked, a smirk on her face.

Brie looked at everyone who was staring at her. She shrugged. "Neither of them are talking. They are just ignoring each other."

"Want to check?" Seth suggested, grinning. He looked at the bedroom, and back to his girlfriend. Nikki eyes darted from the door and back before shrugging.

"Okay, we should go see that that they talked."

They all stood up and headed to the door. Dean was first. He placed his finger against his lips, telling everyone to stay quiet. He slowly and quietly opened the door. He looked inside and smiled. He let the door swing open, stopping git when it was going to hit the wall.

Paige and Emma were asleep on the bed. Paige was leaning against the headboard, while Emma was leaning against the twenty-one year old. Paige had an arm around Emma. Emma was gripping Paige's shirt.

Seth started to push everyone out, and Dean closed the door behind him. They all headed to the kitchen all of them grinning.

"I guess they talked it out. I knew it," Dean said, giving everyone a smirk, only to be smacked by his girlfriend. "Hey! That's abuse!"

"Big baby."

Dean grinned and Brie kissed his cheek.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

It had been a week since William cheated. And Emma went back to Denver to get her things, her friends helping her move, all except one that was setting her plan in motion.

The day after Emma took the last of her things, William returned to his home. He woke up that morning and he went to brush his teeth, and his toothpaste turned his teeth blue. He rinsed and rinsed and rinsed, and nothing helped. He decided to deal with it in a second, wanting to shower first.

William went to take a shower, and when he exited, he had green hair and his body was orange. He started to curse Emma and Paige, assuming that both of them had something to do with it.

He went to his kitchen, to call his ex's best friend and give her a piece of his mind. He sat down on the chair and it broke under him. Angry, he stood up, with the seat stuck to his pants. He tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. He grabbed his phone, and went to call Paige.

But there was a knock on the door. William didn't know what was happening, so he went to answer it, only to have his picture taken. He slammed the door shut, and shouted in anger.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Hello?"

" _What the fuck did you do?_ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _I know it was you. God, you're such a bitch. You had to take my girlfriend away from me, and now this?_ "

"First, asshole, I didn't take your girlfriend from you, you lost her when you couldn't keep you two inch friend in your pants. And two, you're an asshole. Whatever happens to you, you deserve."

" _Fuck you bitch._ "

"No thanks. I don't know where you have been."

Paige grinned as she heard his frustration in his voice. Paige hung up and looked at the pictures. She was going to post them online, but she thought not to. She didn't have the right. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She looked over and saw Emma asleep on her bed. Paige and Emma were sharing a bed, as they fixed Emma's room.

Paige grinned, as she put her phone on the nightstand. She went to get breakfast. No one was going to hurt her best friend, no one, not even her.

* * *

 **So Pemma starts next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and see you nerds in two days. –LK**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 16, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Seasons**


	4. Seasons

_**Seasons**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,612  
Chapters: 3/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short. Not much happens and I feel like its crap. But then end is the good part. So there is that. And there is Drunk Paige and Drunk Emma. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 16, 2015**

* * *

 _Seasons: A Change of Time_

It had been a few weeks since the Paige/Emma fight. And things had gotten better. Paige and Emma had become inseparable. One wouldn't be without the other. The other superstars and divas started to call them _Pemma_ , because they were one person. After Emma had her segments with Santino, Paige was at the gorillas, waiting for her. When Paige had her match, Emma was there to congratulate her when she won, or comfort her when she lost, but Paige hadn't lost a match since debuting on the main roster.

Paige had told Emma about the phone call. She didn't want there to be any secrets between them. They were best friends after all.

"Hey, we're going to go get some drink, if you guys want to go," Summer offered, as she turned back to the other couples. They all nodded. Paige shrugged and nodded. So Emma decided to go too.

Paige was putting her things away, as Emma watched. She grinned at her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing. You had your first title defense today," Emma said, grinning.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well no one won. Cause Kane got in it. I had it too."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. And we'd have to celebrate your win, _champ_."

"In Cena's words, _the champ is here_."

"She is. And she's going to lose the title to her best friend. Imagine the betrayal," Emma teased. Paige rolled her eyes again. She just grabbed her bag and turned to Emma.

"My heart is breaking."

Emma tossed her head back and laughed. She shook her head at her best friend. She stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Lets."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Dean and Seth looked at each other and then at the drunk Emma and Paige. They were huddled up, a little too close. Paige had her arms wrapped around Emma and was talking to her. The men didn't know what they were talking about, having given up trying to figure it out.

Paige pulled Emma to dance, while Nikki tried to get Seth's attention. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

Nikki laughed, having some alcohol in her system. "Hey."

Seth smirked. "I love you."

"I know."

Seth and Nikki met when she returned to WWE in March of the year before. They quickly struck a friendship. Nikki had been dating John Cena at the moment. Although they loved each other, they futures weren't the same. And they decided, since they didn't want the same thing, they shouldn't be together. So they broke up. It was mutual friendship, and they decided to stay friends. After Nikki and John broke up, she started to hang out a lot more with Seth. He's always make her laugh, listen to her when she was angry.

It was two months later, that Seth got the courage to ask her out. Dean and Roman had been pushing him to ask the older Bella out. He finally gave in, and they had been dating since. It was almost a year since he asked her out. And he couldn't be happier.

Roman and Summer had been dating since NXT. They met there, and Roman asked her out three months after meeting her. She was exactly what he wanted. A sweet woman who didn't take any bullshit. He saw how she struck up a friendship with Paige, when no one cared for the younger girl. Roman and Summer had been going strong since then.

Dean and Brie were a different story. Seth and Nikki had been dating for five months. And Brie had broken up with Bryan. Seth and Nikki were always hanging out. And Roman was never without Summer. One night, they all hung out and the two single ones got drunk. They ended up sleeping together, and the rest was history.

That was how the Shield got their girlfriends.

Paige walked back to the group and stood in front of Dean. She shot Emma a glare and kissed him. She quickly pulled away, giggling. Emma cheered and raised a cup. Paige looked at Dean and gave him her best innocent smile. "She dared me."

Dean rolled her eyes and looked at her. "You're drunk. I think we should take you home."

"No! I'm fine," Paige slurred, shaking her head.

"Yeah, cause you didn't just kiss me," Dean deadpanned.

"Ew, you're my brother. Why would I kiss you?"

Dean literally smacked his forehead. He turned to Brie, who was laughing. "Aren't you mad? She kissed me. She kissed your boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's why she looked like she's in a nightmare," Brie told him. She walked up to him, after Paige left towards Emma. Brie stood in front of Dean. She pulled him for a kiss. The kiss made Dean forget about what happened. He just placed his hands on her waist, and kissed her deeper. After they needed air, Brie moved back. She grinned at him. "That is how I know I won't lose you. Girls are going to want to kiss you. They'll want to steal you, but I know you won't leave. I trust that you won't do anything to hurt me."

Summer felt someone pull her dress. She looked to see Paige pulling it. She grinned when she noticed she had Summer's attention. "I dun' feel good." Paige rubbed her forehead. She felt Emma wrap her arms around her. "Stop!"

"No! You're cuddly. You're my cuddly friend!" Emma shouted, laughing.

Summer turned to Roman. "And I think that's our sign to call it a night." Roman laughed and nodded.

Dean helped Paige out the bar, while Seth did the same with Emma.

Emma pulled Seth, wanting to tell him a secret. Seth leaned close, and let Emma whisper loudly. "I-I think Nikki likes you. You should, um, go out with her. Yeah, go on a date with Nikki. I like her."

Seth laughed and looked at Nikki. "You heard her. You want to go on a date with me? Tomorrow night?"

"I'd have to think about it."

" _No!_ Nik, you have ta, you have to say yes!"

Nikki laughed and shook her head. She looked at Emma. "If you say so."

Emma nodded her head. She then cheered when Nikki agreed to go on a date with Seth.

Brie and Roman were the ones who didn't drink. They were the ones that were going to drive. Emma and Paige were placed in the back of the car Dean had rented, while the other four went in the other car.

Dean was playing with the radio, changing it every five seconds.

"Do you think they are going to end up together?" Brie asked, as she looked at the sleeping women in the back seats. Emma fell asleep with her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige had her head over Emma's.

"Maybe. We have to get Paige to see that she'll be okay if she dates. And we have to make sure Emma is over the bastard. We also have to get them to realize their feeling for each other."

"They act like children. Now I know why everyone would say that you were a real family back in NXT."

Dean frowned, wanting to know what she meant.

"Rome and Summer were the parents. They were the most responsible. You and Seth were the older brothers, protective and goofs. And those two were the younger sisters."

Dean grinned, as he looked back to the sleeping women. They were like his sisters. He didn't want them to get hurt. William would have been sixteen feet under if Emma hadn't stopped him, Seth, and Roman. They wanted to hurt him, but Emma wouldn't let them.

"So I guess you are a part of this family by association," Dean said, grinning.

"So I gained a whole family by you."

The Ohio native laughed and nodded. They arrived to the hotel. Dean gently woke the two young women up. He told them that they had arrived. Brie and Dean helped them out of the car and to their hotel room. Once they were in their beds, Dean and Brie left the room.

Emma rolled over. "I want my cuddle buddy," she muttered.

Paige sighed and pushed herself up. The bed felt like it was spinning, but it didn't stop her from stumbling to Emma's bed.

"Happy?" Paige whispered, as she laid flat on the bed.

Emma nodded. She felt Paige move so she was lying down behind her. She felt the Brit wrap her arms around her waist.

"Sleep," Paige whispered, her voice still a slur. She slowly fell asleep, and Emma soon followed.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma woke up the next morning, with Paige's arms still wrapped around her waist. She didn't remember much from the night before. The Australian moved around so she was lying on her back. Paige muttered something in her sleep and made herself comfortable.

Emma watched her best friend sleep. She realized that she never thought about William. He was the last thing in his mind when she was with Paige. The British girl was able to distract her. Being around Paige, made Emma feel better. Emma didn't know why. Hell, she didn't feel as hung-over as she should have just by being in Paige's arms.

Sometimes, Emma would feel her heart beat faster when Paige was around, like at that moment. Seeing the twenty-one year old smile was something she enjoyed seeing.

Emma didn't know what was happening but she did know she had never felt like that before. No one could make the butterflies go crazy in her stomach. That meant something, but what? What was she feeling? What was Paige doing to her?

* * *

 **So Emma is realizing her feelings. She'll get into them more next chapter. And can she get Paige to fall for her? Does Paige already feel something? You'll find out.**

 **Review. And see you in two days nerds. – LK**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 18, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Hello**


	5. Hello

_**Hello**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,167  
Chapters: 4/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but things happen. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 18, 2015**

* * *

 _Hello: Meeting for a New Beginning_

Paige woke up with a hang over. She had a match that day, and she had to get ready. She was too tired, her head hurt too much. And she felt like she was going to puke her guts out.

"We have to get up Paige," Emma whispered, smiling at her equally hung over best friend.

"I don't want to," Paige muttered, turned and pressing her face on the pillow.

"We have to go. We have a show."

"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here for another hour?"

"It's one in the afternoon. We start the show at four. We don't have time," Emma said, smiling her best friend.

Paige raised her head from the pillow and looked at Emma. There was a pout on her face. "Please?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, let's go. We'll get some muffins. And we'll get you some coffee, and other stuff. What do you say? Can you get up for me?"

Paige glared at her, but it wasn't threatening, not with the bedhead and her make up smeared all over her face. Emma just laughed. She leaned in and kissed Paige's cheek. "Go and shower. You're a mess."

"Shut up, you don't have to be an ass about it," Paige muttered as she pushed herself up on the bed.

Emma smirked. "It's the only way I know to me."

Paige just flicked her off while Emma laughed.

Once the door closed, Emma stopped laughing. She let out a deep breath, trying to think. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her hands clammy. And her heart was beating quickly. Emma looked at the door. "What is going on?"

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma looked at Seth. It had been a few days since she "slept" with Paige and noticed her emotions going crazy. Emma had asked to hangout with Seth, saying she wanted to spend the day with her "brother." Paige had just shrugged and said she was going to hang out with Summer.

"What did you want to talk about?" Seth asked, as he leaned back, his arm on the back of Nikki's chair.

Emma thought she was going to become mad when Seth said that he was going to bring Nikki, but she wasn't. She didn't mind that she was sharing Seth with someone else.

"Something is going on, and I don't know what," Emma muttered, looking at Seth.

"Is it about Paige?" Nikki asked, smiling at the waiter who gave her, her drink. Seth glared at him when the waiter's eyes lingered on Nikki's chest. The waiter's eyes widened, and he walked away, his cheeks red as a tomato.

"What? H-how do you know?"

Nikki shrugged. "C'mon, it's Pemma."

"It's what?"

Nikki sighed and looked at Seth, who grinned.

"That's what we call you and Paige."

"Like a couple name? We're not even dating," Emma said, confused.

"Not yet," Nikki muttered into the cup. Seth shot her a glare.

"We're friends."

Seth gave her a small smile. "We know what. We mean it in the way that everywhere you are, Paige is. And vice versa. You two are a package deal, hence the name."

Emma nodded, understanding.

"What about Paige though? Did she do something stupid? _Please_ tell me you two aren't fighting again."

Emma shook her head. "No. We're not fighting. It's the other way around though. W-we, Paige is screwing with my emotions."

Nikki and Seth exchanged looks. "Messing with your emotions how?"

"I don't know. I feeling things I never felt before when I'm around her. And she's making me lose my mind. I don't know what's going on."

"You're in love with her. And you have for a while," Nikki told her, smiling softly.

"Wh-what?"

"You're in love with Paige. You just realized it," Seth said, smiling softly.

"Realize?"

"What does Paige make you feel?"

Emma had a smile on her face. "She's my best friend. She makes me feel better. She makes me forget about the _crap_ that is going on in my life. She makes me happy."

Seth grinned. "You see, that wouldn't have meant anything, but the smile on your face. That is a smile I had never seen before. That means something."

Emma just sat there, as she thought about it. "I'm in love with Paige."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige laughed as Dean tossed at grape at Summer, who tried to catch it with her mouth but it bounced off her eyelid.

"This is a lot harder than you think," Summer muttered, as she grabbed a grape and turned to Paige. She tossed it and Paige caught it. Summer glared at her. "I really hate you."

"Is there something you're not good at?" Brie asked, watching the three friends play what they called _Grape Catch_.

Paige looked at Brie and smirked. She grabbed another grape. She made eye contact with Dean. "Emotions." And she tossed it, cheering when Dean caught it without moving. "I. Am. The. Champions. Bow to me bitches!"

Both Dean and Summer grabbed the grapes and tossed them at Paige. "Hey!" They just laughed. Paige stood up and told them she was going to go to the restroom. Once she was gone, Brie took their attention.

"Nikki just told me that Emma admitted to liking Paige. She just said she was in love with her," Brie said, her eyes wide and grinning.

"Really?" Dean asked, excited. "Finally! Now we have to get Paige to admit it."

"This is going to be hardest thing we've ever done. After the last guy, Paige has really been closed off when it comes to emotions," Roman said, frowning at them.

"The only person who can get through Paige will be Emma. We just gotta hope that Emma is able to do it," Summer added.

"Let's hope."

Paige returned and grinned at her friends. They all decided not to talk to her about her feelings. They didn't know what was going to happen, and they didn't want to make her angry and ruin anything she could have with Emma.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Did you have fun with Sethy?" Paige asked, as she watched Emma walk around the room. They were going home.

"Yeah, we talked about some things," Emma responded, grinning at her best friend who was lying on the bed with her arms behind her head.

"What did you guys want to talk about?"

Emma smirked. "Not going to talk to you."

Paige pouted, and Emma felt the urge to kiss it. She could feel her heart beating faster.

Emma's mouth went dry. She rubbed her hands against her pants. " _I'm in love with you._ "

Paige had a small smile on her face. "What?"

"I, uh," Emma stuttered, frowning.

"I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you Paige."

The smile fell of her face. "Oh, um, okay." She blinked a few times.

Emma could feel her heart beat even faster.

* * *

 **Emma told Paige, let's see what happens next nerds. -LK**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 20, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Tear**


	6. Tear

_**Tear**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,028  
Chapters: 5/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: This is a short chapter. But things will be moving forward, or back. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 20, 2015**

* * *

 _Tear: A Break That May Be Repaired_

She did not hear correctly. She did not hear that. She couldn't have hear that. There is no way _that_ was what she heard.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Paige, have been for some time."

"No, you're not. You're not in love with me. You can't be."

For some reason, it made Emma angry. It made her pissed to hear Paige say that. Who did she think she was? Saying that?

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

 _It was Emma's first day at NXT. She was new in the roster, and was nervous about what she was going to do. She hoped she was going to able to make friends. She was walking down the hall, when she felt someone bump into her. She was_ not _expecting it, and she fell down with the person on top of her._

" _Oh shit. Sorry, I didn't see you there," an English voice said, her eyes wide. Emma looked up to see a pale girl hovering over her._

 _Emma just laughed and gently pushed the girl away. The Brit's eyes widened, as she moved away, a red blush appearing on her face._

 _When the two were standing up, Emma really looked at the girl. She had seen her on FCW. Paige. Emma opened her mouth to say something, when someone bumped into Paige, knocked Emma down again._

" _Damn it Dean!"_

 _Dean just laughed and helped Paige and Emma up, only to have them all knocked down when Seth ran into them. Paige just pushed him away, glaring at him._

 _Emma just laughed._

 _Paige smiled. "Hi, I'm Paige. These losers are Seth and Dean. You're Emma, right?"  
_

 _The blond nodded, grinning. "We're going to go get some food, want to come with us? I can't handle these guys on my own."_

 _Emma let out a small chuckle and nodded._

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Are you serious? You are telling _me_ how I should feel?" Emma asked, anger in her voice.

Paige's eyes widened, as she looked at best friend. "I-I'm not good enough for you."

Emma's face fell, as she heard the pain in her voice.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

" _He asked me out!" Emma exclaimed, as she rushed into the locker room, knowing that Paige was there._

 _Paige looked up, a frown on her face. "What?"_

" _Will, he asked me out. We're going on a date later tonight."_

 _Paige looked at the bench. She didn't know what to say. She just looked at Emma with a smile on her face. She didn't know why, she wasn't entirely happy with her._

" _Congrats," Paige said. Emma grinned and jumped towards Paige. She grabbed her and started to pull her towards the door. "Where are we going?"_

 _Emma just laughed. "You have to help me get ready. C'mon, I don't have a lot of time."_

 _Paige just gave her a tight smile and followed her, her emotions all over the place._

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Why? Why Paige? Why aren't you enough for me? Tell me! _Explain_ it!"

"Cause I ruin everything! Why do guys run when they have me? Hell, many of them run before the first date. There is a reason Emma. There is a _bloody_ reason! And I'm going to ruin you!" Paige's eyes were tearing up and her voice broke.

Emma flinched, and looked down, not knowing why she felt bad.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

" _How did it go?" Emma asked, as she watched Paige enter the room. The Brit just shrugged and tossed her jacket on a chair. "Paige?"_

" _He didn't show. I waited for an hour, like a dumbass and he never showed."_

 _Emma's smile fell off her face. She sat up from the bed she was hanging on. "What?"_

 _Paige let out a laugh. She just shook her head. "Yeah."_

" _D-do you want to talk about it?"_

" _No. I just want to sleep," Paige muttered, as she rubbed her temples. "You don't mind if I go to bed early, right?"_

 _Emma frowned and watched as Paige got ready for bed. She hoped Paige would be happy._

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma walked forward and used her finger to wipe Paige's eyes, but the Brit pushed her away. "No."

"Paige, just give it a chance. You're not going to ruin me. You're good enough. You _are_ enough," Emma told her, her voice trying to get through to Paige.

Paige shook her head. Her eyes were watery. She looked at Emma. "You can't fall for me. I'll just end up hurting you."

Emma just grabbed Paige's hand. She gripped it when Paige tried to get away. She gently shook her head. She placed her hand on Paige's cheek and leaned forward. She kissed her, putting all her love and emotions into the miss. She pulled away. And looked at Paige. "Hurt me then. Break my heart. Cause this is hurting me."

Paige looked at Emma, not sure what to say. "I-I have to think about it. C-can you give me time?"

Emma smiled softly. "That's all I ask. Just think about it."

Paige looked at their still linked hands, nodding her head. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Emma.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

 _Emma grinned as she looked at Paige. They decided to go bowling. Emma laughed when Paige cheered for her strike. "Bow to me!"  
_

 _She moved and let Emma take her turn. The Aussie grabbed the bowling ball and aligned herself. She took a deep breath, before stepping forward and releasing the ball._

 _She held in her breath, as she watched the ball roll forward. She watched it hit a pin, which knocked the other pins._

 _Emma jumped up when an X appeared. She had gotten her first strike. Emma turned and rushed towards Paige's arms. "I did it!"_

 _Paige laughed, and nodded. "You did it!"_

 _Emma pulled away and smiled at Paige. The Brit watched Emma. Paige's heart started to beat faster. Her hands were getting clammy. The feeling she had been feeling. The feeling that were taking over. She was realizing what they were. She was in love with her. She was in love with Emma._

* * *

 **So Paige has been in love with Emma for a while. We'll see what she decides.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 22, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Going**


	7. Going

_**Going**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,328  
Chapters: 7/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Things are getting a bit longer. I'm going to try and make them longer. Enjoy you guys.**

 **Update: July 22, 2015**

* * *

 _Going: Moving Forward_

Emma was in love with her. She was in love with Paige. And Paige was feeling the same back. And as much as she wanted it to be, it wasn't.

Paige rubbed her face, trying to get her thoughts in order. There were many things running through her head. Emma was in love with her. What she was feeling wasn't one-sided.

Paige sighed, not sure what she should do. Emma was going to give her time to think, to get everything in order, and she was going to take advantage of it.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Extreme Rules was done and over with for Paige. She had retained her title against Tamina. There were moments she was sure she had lost, but in the end, she won.

She passed the gorillas and was suddenly attacked by a hug. She laughed and hugged back.

"Are you going to do this every time I defend the title?" Paige asked, as she pushed Emma away.

"No. Just when I'm proud of you," Emma said, giving her best friend a cheeky grin.

"Are you two talking? Finally!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Paige blinked for a few seconds, before shaking her head. She dropped her hands to her sides. "C-can we talk?"

Emma nodded, while Brie slapped the back of Dean's head. "C'mon! You can't tell me that you're all happy that they are talking. Their moping makes the rest of us mope, and that keeps the sex from getting good."

Seth placed his hand over Dean's mouth and pulled him away. "Ignore this idiot and talk. We'll be waiting somewhere that is _not_ here."

Paige laughed at the man being dragged away. She turned to Emma. "Want to get some dinner?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm starving and I want some food."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige looked at Emma, who was smiling at the waiter. She didn't know what to say. She had to admit she missed her best friend. She hadn't seen Emma in weeks, and that _sucked_. She wanted Emma back in her life.

Even though Emma had moved in with Paige, she had been sleeping over at Seth's place. She was giving Paige her space, and was true to it.

"So?" Emma said, smiling at the awkwardness between them.

Paige opened her mouth, then closed it, and then laughed. She shook her head. "Things were so much easier back then. What change?"

Emma looked at Paige. "I told you I loved you. And you didn't react so great."

"I'm sorry, about that. I-I'm not that great with emotions."

"I know that Paige. And I'm always going to be here, to help you through them."

"I was jealous, when you told me you had a date with William. I was _so_ jealous," Paige whispered, grabbing her drink and pulling it towards her.

"Oh," Emma muttered, looking away. She could feel her heart break.

"William had gotten you first. He asked you out. You were _happy_ with _him_ and not _me_." Emma looked up at Paige, confused, but wanting her to continue. "I wanted to be with you, so badly. I didn't know what it meant at first. I just knew that you made me feel things, things that I was not suppose to feel with my best friend."

Emma looked at Paige, her forehead scrunched up. "Paige—"

"I threw myself into dating. Trying to find someone, anyone who would make me forget what I was feeling for you. All my relationships were doomed from the start, because my feeling for you never changed. They just got stronger, and stronger. And I was tired. I was hurt, because you were happy with someone while I was pinning after you."

"But William—"

"I'm getting there. So the night, the last time I got stood up, I decided it wasn't worth it. I wasn't going to be happy with anyone else, and I think the guys saw that. They saw that I wasn't going to be completely into the relationship, so they ran before it got too much. They hurt me as they ran, and I never knew why, now I do, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. And then we got into the fight, and that hurt. _God_ it hurt so much. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. And then William hurt you. And I couldn't let that go. You needed me, and you can hurt me all you want and I'll always stick around. Not right off the bat, but maybe a day or two later. I'll be around forever. And I can't ever stay mad at you Emma.

"But you told me William cheated on you. And for one second, one small second I thought I would have a chance with you. But what good was I going to be? What good was I going to be, given my love life. I wasn't great. And the guys know that. So I decided to just be your friend. And you didn't feel _anything_ for me, so that made it easier. It was hard, but it made things easier. I can just lock up my emotions, and things will be okay.

"But then, you tell me you're in love with me. And everything comes out and all my fears and everything just hits me. And you _want_ me to be this person you can love, but I can't. I can't be this person who you'll be happy with. Because I don't know how to be that person."

Emma reached over and grabbed Paige's hand. "I don't want you to be. I just want to be with you, make _you_ happy. I want to make you feel what I feel. And I want you to know that I love you. And I want to help you."

Paige looked at their linked hands. She let out a small laugh. "How cliché is this?"

"Very. I mean, you're the asshole, and I'm the sweet girl that wants to change you for the better. And things will happen and we will have broken up, but in the end we will end up together," Emma said, laughing.

"That sounds like a horrible movie." Paige looked at their linked hands. "So this is happening?"

"Do you want it to happen?"

"Yeah, I do. I want to give this a chance."

"Good. Cause I would have been really sad if you said no."

Paige laughed. The food was placed in front of them. They ate, while talking and joking. Soon, they went to their hotel rooms, after all was done and paid for.

Emma was rooming with Summer, while Paige was rooming with Alicia Fox. Paige walked her best friend to her door. They both stood in front of each other.

"So, I hope you liked our first date," Paige told her, smirking.

"First? Oh, no. We are going to have a real first date. That was not a date. That was dinner between two people who want to try to date. No, you are taking me on a real date on Friday."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the guy in this."

"That is so wrong in so many ways."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're taking me out on Friday, end of discussion."

Paige let out a awkward laugh. "Is there any way I can get out of this?"

Emma took a step forward. "If you take me out in a good date, it may end with this." She grabbed the belt hoops of Paige's hands and pulled her forward, their lips connecting. Emma pulled away and smirked.

Paige stared at her with wide eyes. She let out her breath. Emma kissed her cheek and walked into her hotel room. Paige smiled and started to head to her room. Dean exited his.

"Hey Paige," He said, smiling.

"Shut up, don't talk to me. I have a date to plan!"

* * *

 **So Pemma are together. And their date is next. Hope you guys enjoyed this. And review and see you nerds in two days.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 24, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Invasion**


	8. Invasion

_**Invasion**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,366  
Chapters: 8/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys. This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I wasn't home all day. I was at my internship. We have a deadline, which is near so things have been getting a little crazy. And I hope you guys aren't mad or anything. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Update: July 25, 2015**

* * *

 _Invasion: Intrusion of Some Sort_

"I don't know what to do!" Paige exclaimed, looking at Brie, Dean and Summer.

Dean just started laughing. He shook his head. "Well you better think fast, because today is Thursday. Tomorrow is Friday, and tomorrow night will be your date."

" _Damn Rebecca Black._ Now the song is stuck in my head," Brie muttered, glaring at the table in front of them. Paige and Summer just stared at her.

"Whatever. I need to have the perfect date."

"Why? So Emma will kiss you again?" Dean asked.

Paige glared at him. "No you ass. Emma deserves it."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Summer said, grinning. She leaned forward and started to tell Emma her plan.

Dean was listening, but something else caught his attention. Brie was leaning into him, muttering some song lyrics that would haunt him for the rest of the week.

" _It's Friday, Friday._ _Gotta get down on Friday_ _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._ "

Dean closed his eyes, "Shit."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"Where did she say the date was going to be?" Nikki asked, as she handed Emma some clothes.

Emma stuck her head out from the bathroom. "She didn't. All she said was to dress comfortably. And no dresses."

"What kind of date is that?"

"A good one," Seth muttered, as he changed the channel.

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. "Try this."

Emma looked at the clothes and shrugged. She went into the closet and started to change. Nikki turned to look at Seth. She grinned when she saw him watching her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You look really lonely there," Nikki said, grinning.

"Come and keep me company."

The bathroom door opened after Nikki laid down next to her boyfriend.

"How do I look?"

"Hot. Paige will lose her mind," Nikki told her.

Emma nodded and looked at the time. She smiled softly and grabbed her purse. She started to head out but stopped. She looked back to the couple that was laying down on her bed. "So, Paige is going to pick me up soon. You guys can stay here. Just no sex on my bed, please. See you guys later."

She started to leave and heard Seth shout, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

She rolled her eyes and left.

Seth pulled Nikki for a kiss, when his phone started to ring.

 _It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday_ _  
_ _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._

"Fuck Dean!"

Nikki just started to laugh.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"You, uh, you look, wow," Paige said, not taking her eyes from Emma's outfit. The Aussie smirked.

"My eyes are up here," Emma told the Brit.

Paige's eyes widened as she looked up at Emma. The tips of her ears started to turn red, as she looked away. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Emma said, as she moved into Paige's personal space. Paige could feel Emma's lips near hers. She could feel Emma's breath. She was slowly closing in, when Emma pulled away. "If you think you'll get a kiss before the date, you're mistaking."

"Oh, yeah, date," Paige muttered, dazed. She shook herself out of it before leading Emma to the car.

Once they were both seated and ready, Paige started to drive them to where she wanted to take them. The entire ride was filled with music, laughter and stories. There was no moment of silence. It was as if nothing had changed between them.

"Bowling alley?" Emma asked, confused. She was expecting something else, but as long as Paige was there, she wouldn't mind.

Paige smiled softly. "Yeah. This is the place I realized I was falling for you, you know? So I decided that it should be the place to solidify our relationship."

"You fell in love with me here?"

The twenty year old nodded. "Yeah. You were so free and I don't know. I just knew that I couldn't deny what I was feeling, you know?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah." She then opened the door and jumped out. She rushed over and opened the door for Paige. The younger of the two frowned. "You should feel like a lady too."

Paige just shook her head and laughed.

They both walked in and got what they needed. Before long, they were playing against each other, both of them laughing and joking around.

"You're going to miss!" Paige shouted, at Emma who had been beating her. Emma blew her a kiss and let the ball fly. She watched as all the pins were knocked down.

"Yeah! Who's your momma?!"

Paige stared at her, her face filled with horror. "Ew, gross."

Emma just started to laugh. She shook her head. "Sorry, I got excited."

Paige jumped up. "New game. I start."

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down. She looked up to see _Australia_ versus _England_. She just laughed and watched Paige take a deep breath before throwing the bowling ball. All the pins were knocked down, and she cheered. Emma smiled, watching her best friend, and _girlfriend?_

Paige walked up to Emma, telling her that it was her turn. Emma just stared back. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend," Emma whispered, looking at her date.

Paige blinked a few times. She smiled after a few seconds. "Of course. But I wanted to ask you."

Emma laughed and kissed her new girlfriend. The bowling game being the last thing in their minds.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Dean glared at Seth, who was staring back. They had been like that for a couple of minutes already and neither of them were giving up. It had been some time since Seth's on-screen betrayal, but Dean and Roman knew about it and they were all still brothers.

But it was serious now. This was no joke. A betrayal was nothing compared to this.

Nikki, Brie, and Summer were all bored, as they watched them. They were annoyed too.

"On your right, we have Dean Ambrose! And on the left, we have Seth Rollins. This will determine who is better. When I say go, you will sing a verse, and if you get stuck or stop at any moment, your turn will be over and we'll see who sang longer," Roman explained, as he looked at Seth and then Dean. Both men nodded. "Okay, we will start with Dean."

Dean moved forward. He prepared and nodded for the song the start.

 _7am, waking up in the morning_ _  
_ _Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_ _  
_ _Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_ _  
_ _Seein' everything, the time is goin'_ _  
_ _Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'_ _  
_ _Gotta get down to the bus stop_ _  
_ _Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends_

"Okay, good. Seth it's now your turn."

Seth pushed Dean out of the way. He waited for the music before taking his turn.

 _7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_ _  
_ _Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly_ _  
_ _Fun, fun, think about fun_ _  
_ _You know what it is_ _  
_ _I got this, you got this_ _  
_ _My friend is by my right_ _  
_ _I got this, you got this_ _  
_ _Now you know it_

"It's a tie!"

"I need alcohol. And lots of it."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"I had fun today," Emma said, as she looked at Paige who was leaning back against her car.

Paige smiled. "Yeah?"

The blond nodded. "Yes. This was perfect."

"So does that mean I get my kiss?"

Emma raised her eyebrow, but leaned forward, capturing Paige's lips. And Paige couldn't get enough. She loved it, and she didn't want to move away. She wanted to be stuck there for the rest of her life, against Emma's lips.

Emma pulled away. "We should probably get inside."

Paige nodded, dazed. She followed Emma into their home, only to get ambushed by music.

 _Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today_

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after...wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

"What the fuck?"

And that is how the invasion of Rebecca Black's Friday took over the world. And how Paige lost her speakers (after she threw it against the wall).

* * *

 **So yeah. Things are going good. And they may stay that way, or knowing me, it might not. Anyways, show your support you guys. Review, favorite or follow. Anyways, the next chapter will be out tomorrow. See you guys soon nerds.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
** **July 26, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Unstoppable**


	9. Unstoppable

_**Unstoppable**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,006  
Chapters: 9/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Sorry this is short, I don't have a lot of time before it's tomorrow. Anyways, not much happens. And the next chapter will be **_**way**_ **better. I promise.**

 **Update: July 26, 2015**

* * *

 _Unstoppable: Having Nothing Stand in the Way_

Things were going great between Paige and Emma. Love was quick for them. They were in love with each other; they just needed to know that the other person was feeling. And _now_ that they've admitted their feelings, their relationship was going great.

Paige had been defending her title for some time. Money in the Bank had just finished, and Paige had beaten Naomi in a tough match. She was so happy, and went to celebrate with her friends. Paige and Seth were winners, and everyone was happy for them.

Emma looked up and kissed Paige's cheek. She leaned back into Paige's arms.

"I love you," Emma whispered. "And I'm so proud of you."

Paige grinned. Everyday she would fall even more in love with Emma. Paige just placed her cheek on her girlfriend's shoulder and watched her friends talk. Nikki was kissing Seth who was Mr. Money in the Bank.

"You won something big tonight, I am so proud of you," Nikki whispered, as she kissed Seth. Seth grinned.

"Yeah, and it was all for you baby. For all the support you have been giving me."

"Do you know what's happening in Raw tomorrow?" Brie asked everyone, as she grabbed Dean's drink and started to drink it.

"No," Paige answered, which most of them agreed with. "But I heard AJ is back from her honeymoon with Punk. So I think I'm going to deal with her.

"I think Dean and I are having a storyline," Seth said, grinning. Brie and Nikki smirked.

"I want to go after the belts," Roman said, which Summer smiled at. She leaned on his arms.

"Guess that leaves the rest of us. I want to do something," Emma said, pouting.

Nikki and Brie nodded. While Paige just pulled Emma closer to her.

They finished their dinner and drinks and soon left to get ready for the next night. With most of them having a late night experience.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Eva Marie smirked as she watched Paige walk through the curtains. "Hey, Paigey, where's you title, _champ_?" Cameron just started laughing. Eva Marie looked smug and confident.

Paige frowned and looked at her. She clenched her teeth and fists together. She was about the open her mouth to snap at the redhead. But someone beat her to it.

"At least she beat me for the title. I mean, Paige has been a champion twice, remind me have many times have you, _any_ of you, been champion?" AJ asked, as she passed the curtain. She raised her eyebrow at the two women.

Eva Marie glared at her and stormed away with Cameron. Paige just laughed. "Bye bitches!" She then turned to AJ. "What was that about?"

AJ shrugged and started to walk away, but Paige followed her. "AJ, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me!"

"Just keep following me loser," AJ said, grinning. Paige stuck out her tongue, but AJ just kept walking away.

"You like having me around."

"Nope."

"Yes you do. C'mon AJ we're going to be together for a while," Paige told her.

AJ turned around and smirked. Paige was about to open her mouth, but someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Hi AJ," Emma said, smiling.

"Hey Em." She watched as Paige's attention went to Emma. She had heart about the relationship between the two. And as shocked as she wanted to be, she had see them in NXT. She had seen their relationship, their friendship. If Paige hadn't introduced Emma as her best friend, she would have guessed they were more than that.

She watched as Paige gave Emma all her attention. She smiled, knowing that Paige and Emma had something special, and she hoped they were going to keep it. And since she was going to feuding with Paige, she was going to around the couple for a good amount of time, until the feud was over. And that may take some time.

"How are you?" Emma asked, looking up at her girlfriend. She had seen Paige lose her title. And she hoped it didn't make her feel bad. She had been worried when she didn't see Paige. But she was kind of happy to see Paige joking with AJ, who just took the title.

Paige smiled at Emma. "I'm fine." She leaned down and kissed Emma's lips. "Want to get some dinner?"

Emma nodded. "Go shower and change. You're sweaty. We'll get dinner after."

Paige nodded and turned to AJ. "See you later AJ." She then started to walk away.

Emma turned to AJ. "You two look happy," AJ said, grinning.

"We are. Really happy. I love her," Emma said, staring at the path Paige went to.

AJ nodded. "That's good. I'll see you guys at Smackdown."

Emma nodded and headed to the locker room to wait for Paige.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"You're going to win it back, right?" Emma asked, as she placed her head on her hands. She stared at her girlfriend.

Paige grinned and nodded her head. She grabbed her hamburger and took a bit out of it.

"We've been together for about two months." Paige nodded. "And I saw how you and AJ were talking," Emma joked, smirking.

Paige leaned back on the chair. "Yeah. AJ and I are going to cheat on our significant others. We're going to have a steamy affair."

Emma tossed her head back and laughed. She shook her head at her girlfriend. "You know, Eva has been bitching at me. You going to defend me?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to know her to next year. No one messes with my girl."

"Your girl?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, my girl. No one hurts her."

Paige laughed. "My knight."

"Does that mean I'm part of the Knight family?"

Paige just leaned over the table to kiss Emma's lips. She then moved back and continued eating the cake.

"We've been going strong," Emma whispered, looking at Paige. The Brit nodded. "I'm glad."

"So am I."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the Pemma moments. And the Pai-J. Couldn't resist. Anyways, review and favorite, and follow nerds.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 28, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Heart**


	10. Heart

_**Heart**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,010  
Chapters: 10/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Now this is a better chapter. Completed. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 28, 2015**

* * *

 _Heart: What Makes the Blood Pump and Keeps You Alive_

Seth and Nikki were on their date night. They had at least one night each week when would just spend the night together. And it was that night. They had gone to

Nikki placed her head on her hands as she stared at her boyfriend, who had a smirk on his face.

"How have you been?" Seth asked, as he took a bite from his food.

"Good. Things have been a little hard with Brie's storyline affecting mine, but I'm getting more screen time. So that's great."

"I still can't believe they were able to convince Brie to quit. This is going good. Summerslam is going to be great," Seth said, grinning.

"It would be better if Emma and Summer were on the card too," Nikki said.

Seth smirked. "Maybe we can get them on the card. We'll just need to convince Hunter and Stephanie that it's _best for business_."

Nikki laughed at her goofy boyfriend. He had a smirk on his face, as he nodded.

"We'll try."

Seth pushed his plate towards Nikki, and she ate some of his food.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

" _No_ ," Paige whined, as she placed the pillow over her head. She shook her head.

Emma laughed, and tried to pull the pillow away, but Paige gripped it harder. She started to laugh harder and moved to straddle her girlfriend. Paige moved the pillow, kissed Emma, and then placed the pillow back on her face.

Emma laughed. She grabbed the pillow, and started to pull her away. She shouted to Paige. "Get up!"

"No!"

Emma laughed, and she started to push Paige. "We have to go to work!"

"No!"

"Paige!" Emma couldn't stop laughing.

"No!"

Paige used her amazing skills, she turned them around so Emma was under the covers and Emma pressed the pillow over Emma's head. "Go to sleep!"

Emma started to fight Paige, but the younger girl wouldn't let her. "Let me go!"

"Never!"

 _An hour later_

"This isn't fun anymore!" Emma exclaimed from under the pillow. She was trying to push Paige off of her, but the pale girl wouldn't budge. She just laughed at her defenseless girlfriend.

"Then stop laughing."

"I can't." Emma let out a laugh, as she continued to push her.

Paige smirked, as she moved the pillow. Emma glared at her, her hair messy on top of her.

"I don't like you," Emma muttered, but Paige just laughed. She leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheeks and lips. She then grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her off of the bed, telling her that they had to get ready for work, that they were going to be late for work. Paige laughed as she watched Emma scramble off the bed, the blankets tangling around her ankle, causing her to fall on the ground.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Brie was staring at the monitor, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over and saw no one. She turned to the other direction and saw her boyfriend standing there, grinning. Brie shot him a glare before turning back to the monitor.

Dean kissed her cheek and turned to the monitor. Brie smiled, and intertwined her hand with Dean's. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know, we've been together for a year now. More, but we're on the road a lot. And when we're not, we are either at my place or yours. But I was wondering, if you wanted to get a place somewhere? Together," Dean whispered, looking at her.

Brie smiled. She could see that Dean was nervous. And it was really cute to her. She decided to be mean, and wait a few seconds, to make him sweat.

Dean started to tap his leg, as he waited for an answer. " _Well_?"

Brie nodded her head. "Yes."

Dean grinned and hugged her. "Thank, but you are really mean. You have no idea how nervous you made me."

Brie laughed. "I think I have an idea."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Emma shouted, as she pulled Paige with her.

"You guys are pretty late," Brie commented, not leaving Dean's side.

"Pai didn't want to get up this morning. And it took me forever to get her out of bed," Emma told them, glaring at her girlfriend.

"I was sleepy and tired," Paige whined, sighing.

Dean smirked. "What did you guys do that made you so tired?"

Paige glared at him. " _Nothing_ , you ass."

Dean's smirk fell off his face. He frowned at Paige who seemed pissed. She just stormed away. Emma watched her girlfriend storm away. She looked at Dean and then at Paige, not sure what was going on.

"What was that about?" Brie asked, watching breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Emma told her. "I-I'm going to check on her." She gave her friends a smile before storming away.

Seth and Nikki appeared when Emma left. "Paige just stormed passed us, do you know why?"

Dean and Brie shook their heads. They just hoped whatever was bothering her was resolved. They didn't want anything to happen between Paige and Emma.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"What's going on?" Emma asked, as she sat with Paige in the locker room. She looked over to the Brit who was getting ready for her match.

Paige didn't look at her when she responded. "Nothing."

"Then why did you storm away?"

Paige sighed, "There is no reason. I didn't want him talking about our sex life. I didn't want it out here, okay?"

"But he wasn't. What's going on Paige?"

 _Why haven't you broken up with me?_

"Nothing. Look, I have to go and do the match. We'll talk later."

Emma nodded and watched Paige leave. She didn't know what was going on, and she was kind of scared. She knew that Paige was standoffish. And anything could affect their relationship.

They didn't talk about it after. Paige went straight to bed and didn't let Emma talk to her. Emma just hoped they did before it became too late.

* * *

 **Here you guys go nerds.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
July 31, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Chemicals**


	11. Chemicals

_**Chemicals**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,063  
Chapters: 11/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. There will be things that start, and Pemma has to deal with other things. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 31, 2015**

* * *

 _Chemicals: Substances That Are Mixed to Create Reactions_

Emma was keeping a close eye on her girlfriend. She could see that something was bothering her, and in a way, it was bothering Emma as well. Emma was getting annoyed of Paige being short with her. It had been two weeks since Dean made the comment, and they hadn't spoken since.

And it was creating problems in Dean's relationship with Brie. It was creating so much, and no one except Paige, is she even did, knew why.

Emma looked over at Paige, who was asleep. It was morning, and they had to get up to go get ready for the show.

But Paige didn't sleep with her like she used to. She's sleep so she was on the _other_ side of the bed. And it made Emma angry.

But she had to get ready for the show. She sat up and moved to tell Paige that it was time to wake up. When she did, Paige smiled and kissed her cheek before going to the restroom.

The mornings were the best. Paige wasn't in the bad mood. She was back to the wonderful girlfriend that Emma fell in love with. The blond just smiled and leaned back, waiting for Paige to get out of the shower.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Summer didn't see it coming. She was just with Roman, and they were talking about their plans for their night, when a blur of blond hair crashed into her.

Summer held Emma by the shoulders, her eyes wide.

"I-I, meeting, and they, Steph and Hunter, they, and Summerslam!" Emma tried to get out, but she was too excited to say things. Summer just looked at Roman, before looking to her friend.

"Calm down Em, what's wrong?"

"Summerslam! We are on the card!"

"What?!"

"We're on the card! There is going to be Divas' matches! Can you believe it?"

Summer shook her head and wrapped her arms around Emma. Roman just let out a laugh and joined in the hug.

Emma pulled away. "I have to go tell Paige about this."

Summer smiled and watched as Emma ran away.

Emma found Paige, with Dean and Brie. And it didn't look pretty.

" _Why don't you mind your own business?_ " Paige shouted, glaring at the man she saw as her boyfriend.

" _Why don't you stop being a bitch and just tell us what is bothering you_!"

" _Fuck you Dean_ ," Paige exclaimed, turning around and storming off. Dean just rolled his eyes and turned away. Brie touched his arm, but he pulled it away. He didn't see the look of hurt on her face, but Emma did.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, as she stormed to them. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of Dean.

"What?" Dean snapped.

" _Do not_ talk to me like that. I get that you're angry at Paige, and that you're angry, but you can _not_ talk to me like that, or treat Brie the way you are doing. You are pushing her away. And if you push her too far, you will only have yourself to blame."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes. He then turned to Brie, who looked hurt.

"Brie, I'm sorry. I've been a dick, and I'm really sorry. It's just, I have never fought with Paige before, and it's bad."

Brie didn't say anything. She just walked into the Dean's opened arms. She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

Emma smirked and nodded. "Now, I'm going to knock some sense into my girlfriend."

Dean grinned and nodded. Emma turned, in time to not see Dean pull Brie into a kiss.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige was angry. She threw her jacket and ran her hand through her hair. She rubbed her eyes. The door opened and Emma stormed in. Paige's eyes widened, seeing an angry look on her face.

"Em—"

"Shut up and listen. What the _hell_ is going on Paige? What are you so angry about? What's bothering you so much?"

Paige took a deep breath and looked away.

" _Paige_!"

"This! Us!"

Emma looked like someone slapped her. "What about us?"

"I'm so happy, and so in love. I'm just waiting for something to come and ruin this, to ruin what we have."

Emma looked her. "You're waiting for something to break us up?"

Paige nodded. She sat down, and Emma moved to sit down in front of her.

"Paige, you're pushing me away. You are making me leave." Paige looked at Emma, scared. "I'm not leaving, but if you keep doing this, you will lose me. This will be the reason this ends."

"I-I don't want that," Paige whispered, shaking her head.

"Then talk to me. Paige, you have to talk to me. I want to know when things are bothering you. When you are feeling like this."

Paige nodded her head and leaned into Emma. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch."

"It's okay. Just promise me we'll talk, okay. Promise me," Emma said as she wrapped her arm around her.

"I promise," Paige whispered

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"What? You want to scream at me some more?"

"No. I'm sorry Dean. I'm really sorry."

Dean whispered, as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I'm really sorry I've been mean."

"It's oaky. Just tell me what I did wrong, what I said," Dean whispered.

"It was nothing you said. It was just something that was bugging me, and I took it out on you. Emma talked to me, and it's fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Paige whispered, her arms around Dean.

Dean said nothing. He just placed his chin on her head. "Promise not to fight again?"

Paige nodded. She let out a small laugh. "I promise."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"I love you Em," Paige said, as she drove to their home in Florida. A few days had passed, and things seemed good.

"I love you too," Emma whispered. They held hands, as they walked to their apartment room. Emma pulled Paige by hand. She giggled when Paige pulled her back, so Emma's back was against her. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

She felt Emma tense up, and looked up, to see someone at their door. They had a bouquet of flowers.

"Will."

* * *

 **William is back. And he has flowers. He wants Emma back. What is he going to do?**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 02, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
War**


	12. War

_**War**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,010  
Chapters: 12/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: So Will is back. Let's see what Emma does.**

 **Update: August 02, 2015**

* * *

 _War: Battle for Something Important_

Paige just stared at the ceiling, as she waited for Emma to return. Her girlfriend, if they were still together, was out talking to her ex. Emma told Paige to go and rest up after their day. Emma wanted to talk to William alone. And as much as Paige didn't want to, she left.

Paige was waiting. She tried to rest, but there were many things running through her head, and she couldn't. All she could think of was the different things William would say to win her back. Paige just sighed and curled up.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She was standing in front of William, waiting to hear what he had to say. She didn't know why she invited him inside. It was probably because she wanted an apology. But the one thing she knew for certain, she was _not_ going to take him back.

"Emmy," William started, but Emma cut him off. "I don't like being called that, especially by you."

"Emma, I'm sorry I hurt you," William told her, looking at her from his spot on the couch. He looked up at her, and there were tears in his eyes. Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had known him long enough to be able to distinguish the difference between his real crying and his fake crying. "Em, baby, none of the other girl's meant anything to me. I love you, and only you."

" _Girls_?" Emma asked, let out a laugh. "How many times did you cheat on me?"

"N-not a lot. I swear. I love you, and I hope you can forgive me," William whispered, as he looked up at her.

Emma smiled softly. "I do. Forgive you."

The man perked up at that. He looked at Emma with a grin on his face. "Great. We can go back home now. We'll let Paige know and we can go home, be a couple like before." William stood up and reached for Emma's hand.

Emma looked confused for a second. She shook her head and took a step back. "Look, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm getting back with you. I forgive you, because I don't want to waste another second with this. It's not worth holding on to."

"I love you Emma!"

The blond shook her head. She smiled softly. "I don't. Anymore. I hope you have a great life William."

"Emma!"

"I think you should leave Will."

"No, not unless you're coming with me."

"She said leave," another voice said, filled with anger. They all turned to see Paige standing near them. She was glaring at William, who shook his head.

"Stay out of it," William snarled, shooting the Brit a glare.

Paige smirked. "No. She's not telling me to leave. You better get out of here, before I call someone who will _make_ you leave."

William's body trembled with anger. He looked from Emma to Paige. He then let out a laugh. "You are _fucking_ my seconds? Pathetic. Emma will come back to me. Just you wait."

Paige grinned. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

William stood up and headed to the door. He glared at Paige. "This isn't over. I'll get you, _bitch_."

Paige just shook her head and waved at him. She blew him a kiss. He slammed the door shut. Paige pulled Emma to her arms. "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You were so _hot_."

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Emma pulled her in for a kiss. Paige placed her arms on the girl's waist.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"He's back? Please tell me you punched him," Dean said as he played with his water bottle.

"I wanted to, but I didn't. I didn't want to piss Em up."

"I would have knocked him out," Dean muttered, opening the bottle and drinking some.

"If I see him again, I'll hurt him," Paige whispered, as she clenched her fists. She wished she had the chance to punch him. To make him hurt like Emma did. But she was happy Emma forgave him. It meant she didn't care anymore. And if she didn't care, then she wouldn't go back to him. And Paige loved Emma too much to lose her.

"I don't want you alone with him," Seth said, as he pulled Nikki close.

Paige frowned. "Why not?"

"From what you said, he sounds angry. I feel like he would do anything to get Emma back. He might even hurt you. We don't know what he's capable of."

Paige laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Seth looked at Dean. The other man looked a bit worried. From what they heard, William was angry. And he seemed to be pissed at Paige. Meaning, that he would hurt her if he could.

Emma and Summer walked into the room. After their segment going towards Summerslam. The blond had been so excited, being in the event almost as big as Wrestlemania. And she was sharing that with all their friends. She was excited that was what she was. She walked in and sat on Paige's lap, her favorite spot.

"How are you babe?" Emma asked, as she wrapped her arms around Paige's neck. The Brit grinned and didn't respond. She just leaned in and kissed her.

Nikki reached over and covered Dean and Seth's eyes. "This is a guys dream. Can't have boys watching."

Paige pulled away and laughed. She hid her face in her girlfriend's neck. She just shook her head.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Renee Young looked into the camera. The mic at hand. She had to tell viewers a little about what had happened. About the death arrest, and hospitalization. The cameraman told her that they were going to on the air soon. She looked at what she had. The card for the night. There was a change. Because of what happened, it was going to be AJ versus Summer.

Renee smiled into the camera as the cameraman told her to start.

* * *

 **Next Chapter, things will get crazy. Given the little hint and the title. Enjoy and review nerds.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 04, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Monster**


	13. Monster

_**Monster**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,2015  
Chapters: 13/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go. After this chapter, William will be out of their lives, physically. Enjoy.**

 **Update: August 04, 2015**

* * *

 _Monster: Something to be Afraid Of_

" _Call 911! Stay with me baby, just stay with me."_

Emma laughed, as she felt Paige's lips on her neck. The Brit pulled back and laughed. She ran her hands through over her girlfriend's sides, and smiling as she giggled. "Stop!"

"Never! I know your weakness," Paige whispered into the blonde's ear.

"And what is that?"

"Me."

Emma laughed and pushed Paige away. She looked at her girlfriend. "I love you Pai."

"And I love you Em," Paige said, as they kissed again.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

William was pissed. He wanted Emma back, and that _bitch_ was keeping his girl from him. She was going to pay for what she was doing. He just glared at the door. His frown disappeared when he saw her come out.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige knew that her brothers told her to be careful, but she didn't pay attention. She didn't see why. William couldn't do anything to her. She wasn't going to let him affect her life. She grinned, as she thought about her girlfriend, who she loved very much.

She was placing her things in the car. Emma was talking to Summer about what they were going to do with their feud. Paige just went to lean against the door of the driver seat, as she looked through her phone. She wanted to check her twitter, and write something about her love.

 **I am so proud of EmmaWWE. We'll be face off for the title soon.**

Paige placed her phone in her pocket when she heard footsteps. She looked over with a smile, but then it was wiped off when she saw that it was her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. She frowned and stood up straight.

"Hello Paige," William said, anger in his voice. He clenched his fists.

"What do you want Will?"

William smirked. "I think you know."

"Are you actually serious? She doesn't want you. She doesn't have to go back to you if she doesn't want to. She has her own mind," Paige snapped.

"You want her, don't you. You love her. I knew you were going to be a problem," he snarled.

"We used to be friends Will, we would hang out. The three of us."

"Did you ever wonder why? I knew. I always knew. I knew you were going to be a problem."

Paige frowned, not sure what he was talking about. He took a step towards her. "I knew you had feeling for her. What's that saying? Keep your friends close, keep your friends close? I kept you close for a reason."

Paige frowned, she tried to move away from William and the crazy look on his face. But she was against the car, so she had nowhere to go. He was right in front of her. He reached up and gripped her throat.

"I _love_ Emma. And I'll make sure she knows what I feel," William said, releasing the Brit.

Paige started coughing, as she gripped her throat in pain. She glared at the man. "You really think that's going to work?"

William grabbed her hair and slammed her head on the car. A pain erupted from the impact. She pushed him away and gripped her head. William laughed, as he pushed her to the ground. He moved a bit away and then kicked her, taking a step forward to get ore momentum. Paige groaned when she felt the pain.

"Look, I won't hurt you anymore, if you leave Emma alone."

Paige glared at him. "Fuck you."

William moved back, and stared down at her. Paige pushed herself up and glared at him.

Paige pushed herself from the car, and started to reach for her phone. She started to dial a number, when she saw him reach for something in his pocket. He took out a pocketknife, and her eyes widened. She shouted for help, when he rushed forward. She tried to run, but her ribs started to hurt, and she was unable to run away. She felt the knife pierce through her skin. She gasped, as she felt him pull the knife out. Her eyes connected with blue eyes that were filled with tears.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma laughed at something Summer had said. They were in the elevator. "So you and Paige are going to spend the night together?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I have the whole night planned out. I made reservations, and then we're going to have the night to ourselves, if you know what I mean."

Summer elbowed Emma's side and nodded. "Yeah." The elevator door opened, and they both entered the parking garage. It was pretty lonely, which was weird. But then they heard a scream. It send the a chill down Emma's spine. She looked at Summer.

"W-was that Paige?"

Summer didn't answer. They both just ran to the origin of the scream, in time to see Paige moved away from William, gripping her abdominal. William moved back. Summer quickly grabbed her phone and called 911.

Emma looked around, looking for something, anything. She found a brick and ran forward, hitting her ex-boyfriend on his head. She didn't wait to see him fall. But she did see the blood on his head. She ran to Paige and pulled her in her arms.

Emma could see the blood on Paige's stomach. She looked down and stroked Paige's hair. Paige opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Emma could see the blood coating the inside of Paige's lips.

"Stay with me," Emma whispered, her tears falling down her face. She felt Paige give her a small nod. Emma let a small smile. She pushed her girlfriend's hair out of her face. "You're going to be okay. You'll be okay."

Emma looked at William, to see a pool of blood appear under William's head. She wondered when caused that. But for the moment, she didn't care.

Paige released a little moan. Emma could see her pale even more. She looked at Summer, her body shaking.

"Call 911! Stay with me baby, just stay with me."

Summer told her that she did. That they should be there soon. Emma heard more footsteps and laughter. She looked up, to see the familiar faces of her friends.

"What the _fuck_?" Dean whispered, as he looked at the scene in front of him. He quickly rushed forward, taking his shirt off on the process and placing it over Paige's stab wound.

Seth and Roman checked on William, while Nikki and Brie stood there frozen.

The ambulance arrived soon with the police.

Emma looked at the paramedic. "I-is she going to be okay?"

The woman looked at Emma. "We'll try our best."

The cop pulled Emma aside to ask her about what happened. William and Paige were taken to the hospital. Emma stared at the blood on her hands and didn't answer the cop. She couldn't.

Paige was not doing well. And it worried her. She started to sob, and Seth wrapped her in her hug. He told the cop that Emma would talk at the hospital.

Seth rubbed Emma's back. "She's going to be okay. She's going to make it through, I know it."

Emma just gripped Seth's shirt as she cried. She cried for her girlfriend who was fighting for her life.

* * *

 **Go ahead, hate me. I want to hear what you guys have to say. Hope you enjoyed. And review. Bad or good.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 06, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Heaven**


	14. Heaven

_**Heaven**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,030  
Chapters: 14/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Sorry, I had homework/school on Thursday and Friday, and yesterday was my friend's 21** **st** **birthday party, and I didn't get drunk but wasn't sober. Whatever.**

 **Update: August 09, 2015**

* * *

 _Heaven: A Place of Peace_

"… _.losing a lot of blood…..._ "

Emma stared at the wall. She didn't remember arriving at the hospital. She was at the parking lot, and the next thing she knew she was at the hospital, waiting to see how Paige was. She could feel the dry blood coating her hands. She could hear people talking around her, but everything was muffled. Everyone sounded so far away. She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over, frowning.

Summer bent down in front of her. She reached over and grabbed Emma's hands. Summer had seen the same thing Emma had. She had seen her go down. She knew what Emma was feeling, but maybe not to the same extend, but she had seen her best friend get stabbed.S

"The cops want to talk to you now," Summer whispered, trying to get a reaction from Emma, any reaction.

"Cops?" Emma asked, her voice hoarse and filled with confusion.

"Yeah, they want to talk about Paige, and William."

Emma nodded. Summer helped Emma stand up and walk to the cops. She looked away, and soon talked to the cops.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"… _.we're losing her!"_

Dean was pacing. He ran his hand through his hair. Brie stood up and walked towards him. She tried to pull him to the a chair, but he didn't want to.

"Dean," Brie whispered, while Nikki and Seth watched. They wondered, if that was how Dean was, Paige's "brother" was, how was Emma?

"I can't lose her," Dean whispered, his eyes were filled with tears.

Brie wrapped her arms around him, and he just wrapped his around her.

"Are her parent's coming?" Nikki asked, looking at Seth.

The dual haired man nodded. "Yeah, her family is coming over." Seth let out a small laugh. "Zak's going to lose it."

Dean looked at him. "I promised him I would protect her," Dean whispered.

"I did the same with Emma's family. Paige is strong. She will be okay, she's going to be okay, I know she is," Seth whispered, tears pricking in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, before looking away.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"… _..time of death…."_

Emma looked at the cops. She had told them that used to date William. But then he cheated on her, so she broke up with him. Later she started to date Paige, and was happy. She told them how William wanted to get back together. She explained how she forgave him, but she told him that they weren't going to get back together.

She told them how William threatened Paige. She told them that a few days later, she found William holding Paige with a knife in her. She told them how she had to make him get away. She told them how she didn't mean to hurt him, she just wanted to get him away from Paige.

She then looked at the cops with tears in her eyes. "I-is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay?"

The police officers looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. They told Emma that they didn't know how Paige was. They didn't know how William was. And that they would be back to see what was going to happen.

Emma rubbed her face. She watched them leave, before turning around. Summer walked up to Emma, and led her back to the waiting room. Emma sat down and looked at her friends.

"Have you heard anything?"

They all shook their heads.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"… _.we did all what we could do…."_

Emma was shaken awake. She saw the doctors standing over her. Emma stood up. The movement woke Seth and Dean up, who were leaning on her shoulders.

The doctor had a somber look on his face.

"Paige, is she okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood. But the surgery went without a hitch. She's going to be fine. You can see her if you like."

Emma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She then continued looking at the doctor. "What about William? William McNamee, do you know anything about him?"

The doctor sighed. "When he fell and hit his head on the concrete floor, it cracked his skull. There was blood in his brain. I'm sorry to say, but he didn't make it."

The doctor nodded his head and walked away. Emma just stood there, frozen. She had killed a guy. She killed her ex boyfriend.

Nikki reached over to grab Emma's hand. "Let's go see Paige. You're probably the first person she wanted to see when she opens her eyes."

Emma nodded numbly and followed her friend.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"… _.you'll wake up soon, and that girl out there waiting for you. Don't make her wait any longer Paige…."_

Paige opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she felt light, like a feather. She looked around, and smiled when she saw a pile of blonde hair next to her. SHE tried to move her hand but something was holding on to it. She felt Emma move on, as she slowly woke up.

Emma looked up and stared into Paige's eyes. "Hi," Paige whispered. Her voice was laced with sleep.

"Hi," Emma whispered back, happy, yet sad. She stood up and walked over so she was standing over Paige.

"'m I dead? Cause there is an angel visiting me," Paige said, grinning.

Emma let out a laugh, which quickly turned into a sob. Paige pulled Emma close and let her cry, not sure why. She was fine, but Emma was probably scared.

Paige just held her girlfriend, wondering why she felt so light. HSe didn't remember what had happened, but that was probably because of the drugs she was on. She was wondering why she couldn't move a lot. But she would find out soon.

Emma just held Paige, shocked that she still had her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Next few chapters will be on each day. Sorry for the long wait. End of Me will have a new chapter tomorrow. Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 10, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Currents**


	15. Currents

_**Currents**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,080  
Chapters: 15/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guy, two more chapters after this. And yeah, enjoy. I had the chapter done when I said I was, but for some reason, the server didn't work and I couldn't post it.**

 **Update: August 11, 2015**

* * *

 _Currents: Running Over and Over Again_

Emma wasn't going to be convicted for what happened. She wasn't sure what to feel about what happened. She was sitting in Paige's hospital room. She was leaning back against her chair. She was watching her girlfriend sleep. Paige had a few more days before she was able to go home. She was taken off her meds, and was able to think coherently.

Emma hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. She was able to talk to Paige, but she wasn't able to put her heart into whatever the conversation was, although she did enjoy a loopy Paige.

Paige's family had visited, wanting to make sure their daughter and/or younger sister was okay. But they couldn't stay too long because they had things to do at home. But when they made sure that their daughter was in good hands, and after spending a day with Emma to get to know the person who took Paige's heart, they left.

She heard a small groan, and looked up to see Paige's eyes flutter open. The young girl opened her eyes, and smiled softly.

"Hi," Paige whispered, looking at Emma. She turned her head so she was looking at her girlfriend. Paige could see Emma's pain in her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Emma said, as she leaned up and kissed Paige's lips. The blond sat back and reached for the injured girl's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. It hurts a little, but I'll live. What's going on?" Paige asked, tilting her head a bit. She stared at her girlfriend, trying to figure it out.

"Nothing," Emma whispered, as she leaned back.

"Emma," Paige whispered, gripping her hand tighter.

There was a knock on the door, and they both turned to see Dean, Seth, Roman, Summer and the twins. She smiled softly.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked, as he moved to his sister with Brie right behind him. He didn't release her hand.

"Been better, but I'm okay," Paige answered.

Emma stood up and looked at her friends. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go get food. Do you want anything?" Emma asked Paige, who shook her head. Emma kissed Paige's cheek and left.

Paige frowned and looked at her friends. "What's going on?"

"William, he didn't make it," Seth whispered, looking at Paige in the eye. The British girl frowned, not understanding what that meant. Well, Emma did have feeling for him, and she had loved him, so she assumed that was why. But there could have been more.

"After William stabbed you, Emma hit him with a brick. He hit the ground, and it made his brain bleed or something," Nikki explained, leaning into Seth.

Paige frowned, and looked at the door.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Dean and Seth helped bring Paige home. She was supposed to be bed ridden for a week, to make sure her ribs and cut were healed. Paige had slept the day, walking had taken a lot out of her. Emma was taking time out of work, to make sure Paige was okay.

Emma was sitting in front on her couch, many things running though her head. She looked over when she heard footsteps. She frowned when she saw Paige walking towards her, but the injured girl was leaning against the wall.

"Paige! What are you doing?!" Emma shouted, as she shot up and ran to her girlfriend.

"You weren't with me. I got lonely," Paige whined, as she pouted. Emma let out a small laugh, and shook her head. She let Paige lean against her and helped her back to the bed.

Emma laid Paige down and moved so she could hold her girlfriend. Paige was slowly falling sleep. "I love you Emma," Paige said, half asleep.

Emma's smile disappeared. "I don't deserve it."

Paige just sighed contently and moved into Emma's arms. Emma slowly followed her into sleep.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

 _Emma stared at him. He was standing in front of her. Blood dripping down his face. He had a sneer on his face. Emma's eyes widened, not sure what to do._

" _W-William," Emma whispered, not believing what she was seeing._

" _I_ loved _you Emma. I gave you my heart, and this is what you do to me? You killed me! Is that what you do to people you love?"_

" _N-no! I-I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted you to stop hurting Paige!"_

" _And you love her." William smirked. "Just wait, you'll hurt her. Hell, you might kill her."_

 _Emma's eyes filled with tears, as she shook her head. "No, I-I'm not. I won't hurt her."_

 _William just laughed. He walked towards her, and got on her face. "Just you wait." He grabbed her arms._

Emma sat up, accidently jolting Paige. The black haired girl groaned from the sudden movement, as it hurt her ribs.

Emma's eyes widened, as she looked over at Paige. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," Emma whispered, on the verge of breaking down.

Paige shook her head. "It's okay. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

Emma shook her head. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow. "I-no, I can hurt you. I'm going to sleep in my room. I'll see you in the morning." Emma kissed Paige's lips and left, not letting Paige give her any answer.

The Brit tried to follow, but the pain kept her from moving too much. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, not sure what was going on.

Emma had gone back to her room, and sat on the bed, her breathing heavy. She stood up and walked to the restroom. She splashed her face with water, before going back to the room. She got in the bed and after two to three hours of trying, she finally fell asleep.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige leaned against the doorframe, as she knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, but there was no respond. She reached over and grabbed the doorknob. She sighed and opened the door. She frowned when she realized Emma wasn't there.

Paige didn't know what to think. There hasn't been a day where she woke up and Emma wasn't around. She didn't know what to do, but she did know that she was worried. Emma was pushing her away, and that was not going to be good. Paige just hoped that she could get through to Emma before it was too late. She could just hope.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review nerds.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 11, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Gravity**


	16. Gravity

_**Gravity**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,057  
Chapters: 16/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you go, the second to last chapter. This story was pretty quick. I'll start the next request next week. Enjoy.**

 **Update: August 11, 2015**

* * *

 _Gravity: What Goes Up Must Come Back Down_

Two days. It took two days since Paige returned home. She hadn't seen Emma since that night she had a nightmare. Paige sat on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend, but Emma never returned home. She fell asleep on the couch, but would wake up in her bed.

Paige groaned in pain. While she waited for Emma, she hadn't really been taking care of herself. She had a hard time changing the bandages of her cut, and had done a horrible job. She hadn't really taken her pain medication, her own pain being the last thing in her mind.

At the moment, her cut was hurting her. She looked stared at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to leave. She could feel her body heat up. She just closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Dean grabbed his keys. He turned to Brie and smiled. He turned to the door and unlocked it. He entered, when as he walked inside.

"Pai! Em!" he exclaimed as he walked inside. He grinned when he saw Paige sleeping on the couch. "I'm going to steal food."

Brie rolled her eyes, as she walked over to Paige. She gently touched the young girl's shoulder, and frowned when she felt her hand heat up. "Dean," Brie whispered. She touched the British girl's forehead. "Dean!"

Dean ran towards her, cookies stuffed in his mouth. "What?"

"Paige, she's heating up. She's warm, something is wrong," Brie said, as she tried to wake the girl up. Paige moaned, and her eyes fluttered upon, as she looked at her friend, a dazed look on her face.

"Brie," Paige whispered, as she tried to keep her eyes opened. Brie reached over and pulled Paige's shirt up. She looked at the cut, seeing that it had gotten infected.

"Dean, we have to take her to the hospital," Brie said. Dean nodded. He picked her up, and the two ran to their car, and towards the hospital. One the way, Brie called their friends, all except one answering. Brie left a voicemail instead.

" _Emma? Dean and I are taking Paige to the hospital, if you are wondering where we are or Paige is, but you probably haven't seen her. Her cut got infected, and she's running a fever."_

Brie told her that they were going.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Emma didn't receive the phone call until it was late. Visiting hours were over, and Paige was going to go home the next morning, with antibiotics and more medication. Emma didn't sleep that whole night. She had waited, nervous and scared.

Dean and Seth brought Paige home, and Emma stood there. She stared at Paige, who just glared back. The two men stood there, nervous. They told Emma they were going to take Paige to her bed, and would leave. The shorter woman nodded and followed them.

They left, and Paige just glared at her girlfriend.

"H-how are you?" Emma stuttered, a little nervous. She sat down on the bed.

"Fine, not thanks to you."

"What happened?" Emma asked, frowning. She moved closer, but then stopped.

Paige reached for her chest. She made eye contact with the Australian. "I was _worried_ about you! I stopped paying attention to myself, while I waited for you! I stopped taking care of my cut, _worried_ about you, and it got infected!"

"Paige," the blond whispered, not knowing what had happened.

"No! You are going to sit there and listen to me! You are pushing me away! I remember, you told me to talk to you, when things were bothering me. And I think you should talk to me too. It should go both ways. You are going to lose me if you keep this up. Talk to me Em, please."

"Paige, I-I can't," Emma whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I want to help you! And I can't help you if you don't let me! I love you Emma. And what we went though, we should talk about it! I was _stabbed_. William _beat_ me! I was bleeding in a garage because of him. Don't you think I'm dealing with things too?"

"But I killed him!" Emma exclaimed, her tears slipping down her face. "I have his _blood_ on my hands!"

"Emma," Paige whispered, as she tried to push herself up. She opened her arms, and Emma slowly crawled up the bed and into her girlfriend's arms.

"I-I killed him. William is dead, because of _me_! And I can't stop thinking about it! I took a life! I killed someone Paige, I have to live with that," Emma whispered, as she placed her head on Paige's chest and gripped her shirt.

"Em, I feel guilty too. I pushed him. I mocked him. If he didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't need a reason to protect me. William wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me. In the end, it's because of me, I'm the reason he's dead."

Emma turned to look up at Paige, who wasn't looking down at her. Emma could see the shine in Paige's eyes from the tears. "Paige?"

"You feel guilty, and I feel guilty. Dealing with this on our own won't help either of us. And you're Emma. You're my happy, cheery girlfriend. You aren't meant to be all broody, that's my role."

Emma let out a small laugh. She leaned up and gently kissed Paige's lips. "The guilt won't leave quickly."

The twenty-two year old nodded. "I know. But as long as you're open with me, we can get through it. I mean Emma. Talk to me when you have nightmares, or it's becoming too much. And I promise to do the same thing."

"I promise."

"I love you Emma. And I'll always be by your side, I promise."

"I love you too, you're a great girlfriend."

Paige grinned, as she wiped Emma's rears. She then gave Emma a look. "I have to take the pills. Get me water, please?"

Emma let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back."

Emma left to get water, feeling the best she had in days. She knew she was going to be okay.. She was going to get passed it with Paige's help. As long as she had Paige, she was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Next up is the final chapter. You'll see where they end up, and how things are doing.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter On:  
August 12, 2015**

 **Chapter Name:  
Cake**


	17. Cake

_**Cake**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 1,017  
Chapters: 17/17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just how this story goes.  
Author's Note: Here is the final chapter. Thanks for those who read and whatnot. And enjoy.**

 **Update: August 12, 2015**

* * *

Paige grinned, as the doctor signed the form. She was cleared. She had given her title away, due to the inability to defend it. But now, she was back and she was going after the title. Nikki Bella was the champion, after having beaten AJ at Survivor Series, and was bullying the rest of the locker room.

At the moment, AJ Lee was feuding with the two of them. Paige wondered what would be happening if she was still around. She shrugged and let to talk to Stephanie and Hunter, to tell them that she was cleared and ready to get back in the ring.

An hour later, she was leaving the room a smile on her face. Emma looked up from where she was waiting. She pushed herself from the wall and walked to her girlfriend.

"So? What's going on?" Emma asked, excited that her girlfriend was going back in the road with her. She couldn't contain her grin.

"Well, I've been gone for a few months. AJ is going to take some time off of television, to recuperate. They asked me if I wanted to go after the title, I told them that I had someone better in mind. That I wanted you to be champion before I become a three time divas champion."

"You said that?"

"Yeah, but they wanted to do something else before _you_ get the title. Something to make my return great."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Good, because it involves you." Emma just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Paige led her away. "Lets go find Dean and Seth and bother the hell out of them."

Emma laughed and nodded.

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

"The Bella Twins think they have the division in their hands. They think they are on top, but what they don't know is that I'm going after them."

The twins came out to the boos. Brie and Nikki walked into the ring, and stood in front of Emma.

"You really think you can beat me, on your own? Who do you think you are?" Nikki question, a smirk on her face. But Emma just laughed.

"You see, that is where you are wrong. You think I'm alone. But I'm not. You see, my friend has been gone for a while," Emma said, smiling when she heard people cheer. She knew people knew. There had been rumors about Paige's return. There were whispers. "And my friend is going to help me beat you."

"And who is this friend? Who would help you? You're not an opponent. You aren't someone I should be scared of," Nikki said, getting in Emma's face.

Brie nodded, smirking as well.

Emma didn't say anything. She just waited, when her girlfriend's theme some came out. She smirked, when the twins looked over to the Brit that was walking towards them.

Emma stared at her. She was wearing the same outfit that she always wore. Emma could see the faded wound. She knew that she could only see it because she _knew_ it was there.

Paige got into the ring, and gave her girlfriend a hug. "This is going to be great," Paige whispered, before pulling away and looking at the twins.

"Well this evens it out, doesn't it girls?" Paige questioned, smirking. "You better watch out, because you no longer will be the top divas."

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige looked down at Emma, who was grinning. Emma just looked up at her girlfriend, and placed a kiss on her lips. Paige just laughed, before moving so her elbow probing her up, as she stared at her best friend.

"It's good to be traveling together again," Paige said, as she moved back.

Emma nodded. "I've missed being around you. I missed waking up to you. And you can't even see the scar."

"Thank god for make-up," Paige said. Emma just laughed. "Do you still have nightmares?"

"Not as much anymore, and know that you're here, they might leave anymore," Emma explained. Emma had the same nightmares, where William would tell Emma how she was a murderer and how she was going to hurt Paige. But after the company hired a therapist to talk to Emma, and other superstars and divas, the Australian was able to talk about it, and get through her guilt. "How about yours?"

Paige's nightmares were different. They were based on being attacked. But at the same time, she in her mind, she wasn't being stabbed, but she had to watch Emma get hurt. It was PTSD, but she was able to get passed it. "They are almost over."

Emma laughed and kissed her girlfriend. She moved so Paige was able to wrap her arms around her. Emma slowly fell asleep in Paige arms. "I love you."

Paige let out a breathy laugh. "I love you too.:

 **Chocolate and Red Velvet**

Paige smirked. "So here we are again."

Emma let out a small laugh. She gave Paige a look. "So, are you going to try?"

"Are you going to make me?"

Emma leaned over and whispered something in her girlfriend's ear. Paige bit her lip, as she thought about it. She reached over and pulled the plate towards her. She looked at Emma, and repeated the words that started it tall.

"I'll eat that if you eat mine?"

Emma raised her eyebrow and grabbed the plate that was in front of Paige.

Both women used their forks to take a bite of the other's cake, but Emma stopped last minute and watched as Paige ate some chocolate cake.

Emma laughed at her girlfriend's face. Paige just glared at her.

"I love you," Emma whispered. She leaned over to kiss Paige, but the younger girl shoved some of her own cake into her girlfriend's mouth. Emma just ate and swallowed it, glaring at Paige. The younger of the two had a innocent grin on her face.

"You two are so disgustingly cute," Dean muttered, as he looked away. Brie and Nikki laughed, while Seth nodded.

Paige just laughed and pulled Emma in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

 _The End_

* * *

 **This wasn't the best story I wrote, and I apologize for that. Hopefully the others I do end up better. Thanks for reading, and until the next story or a current one.**


End file.
